Incompletely Human
by xXJasperIsSmootherThanYouXx
Summary: DISCONTINUED-for now. Izzy Swan Is not completely human, and she knows that. The skin of a hot, smooth, creamy rock, golden brown eyes, the appetite of a killer? Charlie, knows its time. Boarding school for Newborns. Eclipse Academy.
1. Preface

A/N - First official story

Preface.

My name is Isabella swan. Izzy. For now, I hate my life. My boyfriend just dumped me, but he wasn't what I was looking for anyway. Why he dumped me I find amusing. I am average height, about 5.8 ft. I have long wavy chocolate brown hair, and golden brown eyes. My skin is a pretty cream colour and is rock hard. And my skin is beyond warm. I never go to the doctors but go to one of my father's friends. "He's a healer," he said to me one time. They both have strange butterscotch eyes and are absolutely beautiful.

I stopped growing when I was about 9 years old, though when I stopped I was about the size and looked like the average 16 year old, apart, from my slight good looks. My father says I don't see myself clearly, and that to the human eye, I was beautiful. Every time someone said the word 'human' I would feel a sort of pain, somewhere inside of me. I knew I wasn't completely human. I'll tell you that . . .


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- Thanks for the reviews; this is now the start of the story. Enjoy! BTW no offence to Alaskans!

Chapter 2

I sighed, as I trudged through the snow outside of my house. It wasn't a sad sigh, more like a sigh of relief. Today was the last day of school. _Finally! _I thought. I would have been bouncing up and down with happiness that I was finally rid of those annoying Alaskan adolescents, if it weren't for the fact that I wasn't the type of person that 'bounced around'. I retrieved my keys from under the eave and opened the door, which groaned in protest as I shoved it open.

"Hey dad!" I called into the living room, where I could vaguely hear the TV playing some form of sports game. Basketball, by the sounds of it.

"Hello Iz" Charlie said as he paused the TV with that new IQ foxtell, remote, thingy he recently bought. I didn't hear him get up, but he suddenly had me in a cool, tight embrace. "How was you're last day, Kiddo?

"Too long" I mumbled into his chest. It then sounded like 'tr lng'. He laughed.

"So…what do you want for dinner?" I asked, staring into his golden eyes, when he finally let go of me. His face reflected disgust for a second, and then quickly replaced it with a grin.

"Well, earlier I went out into the woods to do a bit of hunting and found a herd of deer, so I shot the largest buck down and cooked it out on the barbeque outside…hey, do you wanna see it?" he asked and his tone sounded like he didn't wanna show me. So, even though I _really_ didn't want to, I nodded my head in one quick bouncy movement and followed his slowly retreating figure out into our small backyard. The deer was in fact, _huge!_ Bigger than one I'd ever seen! I leaned in farther to inspect the dead carcass and instantly noticed it was drained of all blood. Well, almost all blood. I followed the suddenly delicious scent back to the hide of the animal, and without thinking about what I was doing, I bit into the deer and drained the last of it's still warm, blood. As soon as the delicious liquid touched my tongue, I suddenly wanted more. After I was done with it I stood up and wiped my mouth off onto my sleeve.

Then, I was pulled back into reality. I. Just. Drank. _Blood. _I froze, then, sprinted up the stairs with a sudden speed I never had before. I slammed my door, which shuddered underneath the impact, and threw myself onto my bed. I hadn't realised until now that tears were streaking down my cheeks and horrible sobs were racking throughout my body. I shuffled under my covers and laid there, no movement other than my quick breathing and coming sobs…

* * *

I don't know how long I had been lying here, and I honestly didn't care. But I felt the need for food and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I got up and touched my tear stained cheeks and shuddered from the memory. I walked slowly down stairs and into the kitchen. I decided first, on a glass of milk. I poured it out and took a long gulp. The liquid running down my throat felt good but I hadn't really paid much attention to the taste and smell until now. I stiffened. Then pulled the glass to my nose and sniffed. _Ugh!_ It smelt absolutely repulsive. I took an unsteady gulp and really tasted it this time. I suddenly felt the urge to throw up. I ran to the sink and threw up the once nice tasting and smelling liquid. I rinsed my mouth out with water, which didn't really taste any better than the milk, but still better. I sank down to the floor, and the tears, and sobs that didn't come out last night, certainly came out now. Just in time for Charlie to come rushing down the stairs at an unhuman speed and rap his cold, hard arms around me. His temperature felt nice to my burning skin.

"What's happening to me?" I asked into his shoulder.

"You're changing sweetheart, it was going to happen soon enough." Wait, he _knew _this was going to happen. I stiffened and he paused, as if rethinking his words.

"Look honey, it's a part of who you are, I didn't think it would happen so early, but you were bound to realise that the Powerade I was giving you wasn't actually a sports, energy drink" So that's why I was addicted to it when I was around 13 years old, but I remember it tasting differently to the deer's blood. Wait, he wasn't actually giving me _blood_ was he?

"You were giving me _blood_?" I scoffed at the word but it was still hard to say it. "How? Why?" another sob broke through me.

"I am a monster," I cried. Well, sort of loudly whispered.

"Shh, shh, no your not, you are just an unstoppable force of nature" he cooed.

"What's happening to me?" I repeated. "What _am_ I?"

Charlie sighed. "Well… about ten years ago I fell in love with a woman called Renée, your mom. I loved her and one day, she became sick and we realised she was pregnant with you" he smiled, "- and you… grew at a rapid pace, and about 1 month later, you were born, but your mother died in the process" he winced.

"- but I did everything I could to save her, except damn her to eternal life, without a soul. But I loved you all the same, and did the best I could to keep you save and alive, but your diet consisted of blood, I mainly gave you food but every once-in-a-while, you became weak so I gave you human blood" my turn to wince, "- but after a while you didn't need it, you became strong again. But I knew the time would come that you needed to change, and that time has come…unfortunately" he quickly added, seeing the expression on my face.

"So what _am_ I?" I repeated. Again.

"_You _are a half vampire" he stopped waiting for me to say something. But, I was shocked beyond reason."- And, _I_ am a vampire…"

Oh. My. _GOD!_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N-This is chapter 2 sooo…enjoy!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**'.-'**

**Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife**

**animal8**

**Sunrise2705**

**Thankyou!**

*** * ***

Chapter 2

One. I didn't know how I ended up in my room, and I can't remember why I fell asleep in the first place. Two. I didn't really care.

I was a _half vampire; _he couldn't really be serious, could he?

I mean, everyone knows that vampires are the supernatural and don't exist. But what if they're wrong? It's actually likely that they could be wrong. Considering my families diet. Though, it sounds kind of stupid 'Hi, its nice to meet you. I am a vampire, and I vant to suck yer blood!"

Highly unlikely.

No, this _must_ stay a secret. I can't risk my life here or, well, anywhere else in the world, really.

I rolled over in my bed, to see light shining in through the window. I slipped out from under the covers, and stood next to it. My bare arms sparkled faintly in the sunlight. Sort of like I had used a little too much body shimmer. _Sigh._ I guess I'd have to get used to my vampiric abilities. Ugh. I even hated the word.

I walked out of my room, avoiding the light, and walked down the stairs. I was so quiet; I couldn't even hear my own footsteps. Another ability I'd have to get used to now I've really discovered what I am, even if I was like this before I'd found out.

I tried to think as little as possible about last night, though it kept slipping back into my thoughts, I never realised how much room I had inside my head until now. I just keep adding to the list…

I thoughtlessly searched through the cupboards in the kitchen, to find what was making my throat burn so badly. Something to quench the thirst. I was already done with all of the cupboards and moved out of the kitchen.

I followed my nose through the living room and out the back door, I had wandered out into the garden and now I was standing by the fringe of the trees that reached out into the forest beyond, I paused, wandering what to do, but before I knew it, I was already inside the maze of trees and shrubs, the burn kept getting worse, until I could bare it no more. I heard an unfamiliar _thump, thump-thump, thump, thump-thump._ That sounded strangely like a heartbeat.

I also had an irresistible urge to climb the tree closest to me. I followed that urge, and now I was climbing efficiently up the tree, with out so much as a slight stumble as I slipped when a small branch fell off. I had recovered quickly.

I stood on a thick branch, just below the canopy of the trees. There next to me was possibly the largest cat I had ever seen. The scent that filled my nose was a smell even more irresistible than that of the deer.

The Mountain Lion spotted me out of its peripheral vision, and spun around in just enough time to see me leap at it. We both fell to the ground over ten feet below us, but before landing, on the probably hard ground, I spun the cat around so that its back was facing the ground and I was on top of it.

We landed with a loud _crunch_ and _snap! _That was defiantly coming from the large cats spine. But it didn't give up. With feeble attempt, it tried swiping at me, but I moved in just enough time for it to miss, but catch mu shirt instead. With little effort I twisted its neck with a sharp snap. And bit into its neck, just below the jugular.

Its attack got slower and slower, and weaker and weaker as I drained the sweet, delicious liquid from its body. I had the strange feeling that I was being watched, but ignored that fact.

When I was done I tossed the cat away from me, and did a quick assessment of myself. I was sort of okay, my hair had a few leaves in them and my Singlet that I was wearing last night was torn, coming from underneath my bust down in diagonal lines were three straight tears that ended just above the edge of the Singlet.

I couldn't expel the feeling that I was being watched. So I turned around quickly in the direction I thought it was coming from. But the object was not on the ground where I thought it would be, but in the large tree towering over the dead cat that…

I. Just. Killed.

It was only slightly easier to ignore that fact, but it was still lurking, dark, and dangerous, in the back of my mind.

I stared at the man in the trees. He looked tall, but I couldn't tell from where I was standing. His bright crimson eyes were watching me curiously, and his face was twisted up into an evil smirk. His dirty blonde hair was tied up at the nape of his neck with a leather thong, moving only slightly in the cool breeze, not that it really felt cool to me, almost pleasant. I knew he was a vampire. He had a different scent to humans or animals. I tensed as his, yes tall, figure sprung lightly out of the trees and landed only a few feet away from me. I came up on the defensive and regained a pose similar to a crouch, but more threatening.

I had no idea what I was doing but I was just following my, er, instincts and snarled as he took another step towards me. He was still wearing that smirk as he held his hand out to me as a form of greeting, but I just glared at it, until he let it fall.

"The name is James," He said flashing a set of white teeth, as he openly smirked.

"Bella." I hissed through my teeth and nodded at him. I stood up from my crouch, but was still tense.

" I was watching you for quite a while, and I am fascinated… what are you exactly…?" He said eying my ripped shirt.

I relaxed a bit, but was still in defensive mode. "I am a half-vampire, born from a human mother, but I have a vampire father"

" I certainly haven't heard of anything like you before. Fascinating!" he repeated.

"Mmmm…" I half agreed. I wouldn't exactly use the word _fascinating_ to describe me.

"So… how did you happen, I thought vampires weren't able to produce offspring…" he trailed off.

I shrugged " dunno, I think only women can't have children, because they don't change, and you have to change to be able to have a child… but men don't really change so…" I shrugged again. I had been thinking about this, this morning before I started to wonder what I was doing in my room.

"Interesting" he stroked his chin thoughtfully. You know, the kind of thing you only see in movies, though he looked like a movie star himself, so I wasn't really surprised

He took several quick steps towards me and I couldn't move because my back was already pressed to a large tree. He breathed in a long breathe through his nose that was very close to my neck, his eyes, when they opened looked dangerous.

"Intoxicating" He breathed he leant in closer to my neck, his lips slightly parted. I had no time to react as a loud growl pierced the air and James was thrown off of me. I fell to the ground, but couldn't take my eyes off the fight before me.

* * *

**A/N- Ooh! Cliffy! Who do you think should attack James? The werewolf or Charlie? Please review and tell me! If I get over three reviews, I review tomorrow! Or Saturday/Sunday, I think I'm going camping…**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- it took me FOREVER to decide who it was going to be but I have decided. Sooo, I hope you don't get too disappointed…but don't worry Edward will come in soon. Plus I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER, last week I had school camp (It was awesome lol), then I had five assignments that I hadn't started, that were due, and THEN I got sick, and my parents wouldn't let me on the computer because they were afraid that my 'germs' would spread (such loving parents of mine…) anyway…Enjoy**

Chapter 3

_Previously_

_"Intoxicating" He breathed he leant in closer to my neck, his lips slightly parted. I had no time to react as a loud growl pierced the air and James was thrown off of me. I fell to the ground, but couldn't take my eyes off the fight before me._

That had to be the biggest wolf I had ever seen, its Russet coloured fur shook wildly as it charged after the, now, fleeing Vampire. I had seen many wolves in my time, but never one like this. After I couldn't see either the vampire, or the wolf for about a minute, I sat there waiting for something to come back and kill me. I had to stay here or they would lead them back to Charlie. I couldn't let that happen. I heard human footsteps jogging through the rough undergrowth, the jog was too fast for a human so I thought the vampire had come back, until I smelt the same scent that hung to the strange wolf. I big, dark skinned boy, probably around my age, walked easily through a set of trees to the east of where I was now standing. He smiled a big goofy smile, that I thought was kind of cute, and waved at me. I stared beck at him warily.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. Er, this is kind of awkward… hey did you see that wolf? It was so awesome! Did you see it chasing after that creepy white guy? Cool huh" he was obviously a werewolf. What did he think I was, stupid? I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know what you are moron. Jesus, what kind of half-vampire do you take me for? An idiot? I've been warned about your kind before, and…" he cut me off.

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up a second. Half-_vampire_ you have to be kidding me!" he whacked his forehead. " I knew you smelt different, but your eyes… all the hot ones are either taken or drink blood" he mumbled the last part under his breath, though I obviously heard it.

"Honestly, I'm not a bad vampire. I drink a-n-i-m-a-l blood" I spelt it out for him.

"So I must be pretty tasty then" he winked at me, as if I hadn't heard the double meaning in his words. And I did. One word. Ewwwwww!

"You don't smell bad. But you don't smell like food either. You're okay I guess" I shrugged; running my eyes slowly down his toned, muscled body. Just adding to the double meaning in _my_ words.

He scowled, but then laughed. "You're not half bad for a bloodsucker!" he shook his head, like he didn't believe his own words.

"Whatever dog" I grinned. "So where are you from? I haven't crossed your scent here" I asked only half interested.

"I just went for a walk, or well a run. I don't live to far, La Push, actually. It's right next to Forks, Washington."

"Oh," I didn't really know where that was… so I just nodded along with whatever he was saying.

"…Yeah, so I sorta, gotta, go" he said. his eyes darting to the trees behind me every few seconds.

"Oh, Okay, I guess I'll see you around… maybe I'll take a walk through Washington sometime" I smiled.

"Kay, well then, can I at least have your number, you know, in case you do decide to take a walk through Washington anytime soon" I laughed but read out my digits, and he was gone. I must have gone crazy, because I heard a faint howling in the distance.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"Honey wake up, we're here" Charlie shook me awake gently, and got out of the car.

After my encounter with Jacob, whom I have been texting for the past 24 hours, Charlie had broken the news that we were moving to Washington the next day, Forks actually.

I was happy that I got to meet Jacob again, but I got kind of worried when my father told me it was a boarding school. For Newborns. _Great… _And to add another minus to my life, I was starting today. It was a Saturday, so no classes, but smack-bang in the middle of my period.

Yes, half vampires do start their periods, but hey, at least I get to have kids. Minus. Children always seem to have some form of goo dripping off of them. _Sigh,_ this was going to be one hell of a day. A long day.

I got out of the car and looked around. It didn't even seem like we moved. Green, green, white, brown, green. Same colours, except for the mountainous brick, castle-like building, with high black, thick gates surrounding it.

_Home sweet home,_ I thought to myself bitterly.

I picked up one of my four suitcases while Charlie carried the other three.

_Girls, always have to have more luggage than everyone else… _Someone said from behind me

"Dad, did you say something?" I asked.

_What?_ "No why?" he asked looking at me.

"I thought I heard someone say something" I replied, feeling like an idiot.

_My daughter's crazy, gets it from her mom…_

"Dad! Why'd you say that?" I asked.

"I said that out loud? No, I definitely didn't, unless… no, I didn't… but how?" he asked himself over and over, until I saw his eyes light up. though some how, I already knew what he was going to tell m.

"You think I have a power?" I giggled. Me? Have a power? Hah!

"…we need to talk to Eleazar, and then…" he bantered on about whatever and I continued to walk toward the castle. I reached the gates and read a sign that said. PRESS BUTTON. _Real original_. So I pressed it.

"State your name" a voice like my father's spoke through a little speaker underneath the button.

"Isabella Swan" I spoke clearly.

"Welcome to Eclipse Academy, someone will be around in a moment, to show you around, wait here please."

I waited there while I heard the iron gates creak aside. In one moment a beautiful woman in her mid 20's, obviously a vampire was next to me. Her gold eyes welcoming. Like my dad's.

"Hello, I am Esme, and I will be your guide for today" She held her hand out, and I shook it nervously.

_Would you look at that! A real half- vampire, it's obvious she's on her period, I could smell it a mile away! Half- vampires have periods…?_

"Izzy" I stated, smiling at her. Sweet. I'm a mind reader.

I walked through the gates. BOOM! I was hit with a million thoughts at once.

Not so sweet.

I could see a small thin line circling the boundaries of the castle. A shield. That's why I couldn't hear them outside the gates.

Interesting…

* * *

"Bye Izzy! I will miss you heaps" my dad's thoughts radiated around sadness, but hope that I would fit in to the new lifestyle. I hoped so too…

"Bye dad" I sighed, I really was going to miss him.

_Love you_ he thought.

"Love you too, dad" He smiled

_Always knew you were special_… Tears formed in my eyes.

He wiped them away with his cold hand. Then he was gone.

"_Goodbye Izzy, settle in, and I'll come and get you at dinnertime" she smiled and left._

_Dinnertime. _What a lovely way to put it_._

I turned around, and looked at the empty room. My room. It consisted of one double bed. A desk, a lamp, a huge closet. And the bathroom and kitchen that was installed yesterday, just for me.

I decided that I might as well get used to my vampire abilities. I probably unpacked, and stored, everything away in a minute. Awesome. I flopped down on my bed and sleep over took me. Or tried to overtake me. The thoughts were tumbling around my head, mostly coming from, everyone else in this damned castle.

_I know how you feel._ A musical thought interrupted my half sleep. What the hell!?!

_Uh… who are you? Can you read minds too? Wow, I feel kind of stupid…_ I thought out to the world.

_You sound stupid too…_

_Haha_ I thought back bitterly

_I can read minds. Just like you, though I have to concentrate to read yours…_

_Why?_

_I don't know…_

Sigh. _Well now every thought that I have is yours, embarrassing much. Every girls dream…_

_But you can read mine too, every guys dream…_

_Oh, so you're a guy?_

_You're a girl._

_No shit Sherlock_

_Haha _He thought back bitterly. Like me…

_Like you…_then I fell asleep.

**A/N-How did you like it? I personally love the idea of talking between each others head bit. Can you guess who the other mind reader is? If you can, review for me!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thankyou my awesome reviewers…for reviewing…?**

**Today my fam and me went to V8 supercar racing to watch my Grandad drive a supercar for his 70th, and it was the friggin' awesomest thing I had ever seen, I totally begged my dad to let me drive one sometime and he was all like "hell yes" so maybe, I was thinking about adding something like that to the story…?**

**And to answer a question that one of my reviewers asked… Yes there will be heaps of stupid, immature, teen drama in this story… in case anyone was wondering?**

**Like I always say… enjoy!**

I stretched out onto my new bed where I fell asleep last night as stared around my room, then walked over to the huge closet. I decided on a pair of ugg boots, ripped, faded, skinny jeans and a dark blue jumper that hung off of my shoulders, with a Singlet underneath. Adding some silver bangles, heart necklace, and earrings. Perfect. Might as well make a good first impression.

I walked into this kitchen and had a glass of water. It didn't taste like it used to, but it was bearable. I looked in the mirror and tied my hair up in a messy, stylish bun and applied a small amount of eyeliner, making my eyes pop. I grabbed my leather backpack and walked out the door, grabbing my keys on the way. The thoughts that I had been listening to this morning mostly revolved around my arrival.

_What will she look like…?_

_I wonder if she's hot…_

_I bet she'd taste good…_

These were the thoughts that I tried to block out. I had practised blocking out thoughts while I lay awake last night after giving up on dozing in and out of sleep. It was easier now.

Good morning sunshine

A voice interrupted my thoughts. I nodded, then realised he actually couldn't see me. I heard his silent laughter in the background of my thoughts.

Hey I repliedSo your starting today are you?

_Nah…I just came for the scenery_ I thought sarcastically.

_Hilarious_

_I know_ I replied smiling.

Have you noticed that when we talk to each other like this, we don't hear anyone else's thoughts?

I frowned _I have now_

_So what's your name?_

_What's yours? _I challenged.

_You first…_

_Nope_ I replied mentally popping the 'p'

_C'mon_

_No!_

He sighed in frustration…mentally.

_Edward Cullen._

_Cool_

_Are you going to tell me yours?_

_No? _I laughed. If there was anyone else here I would have looked crazy. Who cares? I already was…

_Your crazy._ Well that was weird.

I sighed, _I know_

That was the end of our conversation, because I pulled out of it, like signing out of a chat room.

I walked down the hallway and out into the morning air, not even aware of the time. I checked my phone. 7:26. classes started at 7:30, and I didn't even know where to go, I stood there staring at my phone for about thirty seconds before someone came and stood next to me. I looked up at them. Or you could say down. Her small, petite figure was probably three whole inches shorter than me. She was undeniably pretty, and so small, that she looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. She was probably still shorter because of the three-inch stilettos that she wore. Scary. I then looked at her eyes. That was studying me with intense concentration. Blazing red. This took about half a second to mull over, but an even shorter time to step backwards. She laughed a tinkling high-pitched laugh, and held at her hand. I stared at it, and she rolled her eyes.

It won't bite she thought sarcastically. I think I like this girl.

I laughed and shook her hand. "I'm Izzy"

"Alice" she smiled.

"Uh, do you know where we are supposed to go?" I asked her as she slipped her tiny arm through mine.

"Of course I do, and it's nice to meet you… all though I already saw us becoming best friends" I would have looked at her as if she was crazy, if it weren't for the fact that I already knew what she was talking about. Mind reader, remember? I nodded at her, and she just looked at me.

"Aren't you going to ask how I know?"

"Nope" I replied "Mind reader" I tapped my temple.

"OOH! Like my brother!" she squealed and jumped up and down.

"Your Edwards sister?" I asked incredulously. Small world…

"How do you know my brother?" she asked staring at the building in front of us with a blank expression.

"Small world" said a voice from behind us.

_Oh, great…_I thought sarcastically. We turned around, as the wind suddenly blew by us making the loose strands of my hair blow in Edward's direction.

"Hey, Ed…" Alice stopped and turned completely blank. Then recovered. Must have been a vision. Go, before you attack her! Alice's thoughts that were directed at Edward stopped me up short. Why should he go?

Edward had a strong, but lanky build. The most amazing windswept hair I had ever seen, but on the downside, burning black eyes. Oh, _crap!_

Those were my thoughts before he lunged at me.

Oh, _shit._

* * *

_I am so, so, so, sorry! _Edward had told me over and over again.

_I should be the one saying sorry, I punched you into a tree, 100 feet away from me! _I felt so bad. After he lunged at me, I had punched him in the nose, sending him into a tree, and then I sprinted for my life. At least Alice had been proud of me…

_What?!? I attacked you, and you are the one saying sorry! Great first impression Eddie Boy…_

_Edward can you SHUT UP, for, like, a whole second?_

_No_

"AHH! You brother is sooo annoying Alice" I whispered to her as we sat in home room. After Alice had calmed Edward down, she found me and we got my schedule. Lucky me, I was in all of Alice's classes, except power study, which was individual. You only go to school here for four years, like regular school, though you don't learn normal subjects.

_Isabella Swan. Student code 220391. Room number 73._

_7:30-8:00 - Homeroom - 104 Vasa Lisa building - Ms Brown_

_8:00-9:00 – Vampiric history – 123 Renaldi Viatchi building – Ms De Corte_

_9:00-10:00 – Break_

_10:00- 12:00 – Practical studies – Torranto Gymnasium 1- Coach Genevieve, and Coach Alexander_

_12:00- 12:30 – Break_

_12:30-3:30 – Power Study – Ms Sapphire (shared lesson with Edward Cullen)_

_3:30- 4: 30 – Biology – Belikov Science building 2 – Mr Banner_

_4:00-5:00 – Language practical – Darien Despiati – Ms Clarrise_

_5:00-5:30 – Assembly_

_End of lessons_

Well today is going to be interesting…

"I know…" Alice sighed answering my earlier question. When the bell rang, everyone's faces turned to me, and I blushed incredibly, they all gave longing looks at my neck, and turned to leave

_So unbearable_ A red headed vampire, I think, was called Victoria, thought, she turned and glared at me as she was leaving.

"Tough crowd" I muttered. Alice laughed.

The rest of the day followed through kind of like that, though I didn't participate in practical studies, which is just learning fighting techniques. Looked fun, actually. Alice had just dropped me off at my classroom, when I heard a familiar voice echo into my thoughts.

_I'm still sorry…_

This was going to be a long three hours… _THREE HOURS!_

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed my fast update! But if you really want me to update as fast as this from now on, you better review, it's what keeps me motivated. Oh and when you do click on that pretty review button, could you tell me any ideas you have for the story? I'm open to all criticism, and ideas.**

**The one and only,**

**xLaBEVx**

**(xLiterallyaBrownEyedVampirex)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- thankyou for your wonderful reviews**

**Could you guys check out my other stories as well? Give them a try…**

**Keep Holding On**

**Charlie, big business man, didn't have any time to care for Bella when she needed him. So he sends her to a private boarding school in LA. LA Academy. Where everything turns around. A/N-does anyone have any better names for the Academy? I came up blank**

**And my most recent story, that I actually just started writing today…**

**Always Forgetting To Forget You**

**New Moon: They left. Bella took her depression, sadness and anger and put them into songs, now she's the lead singer in the hit band "Forgotten To Forget". What will happen when the Cullen's show up at one of her concerts that were dedicated to...them?**

**I know, they're not incredibly original, but I thought that I'd give something like that a try**

**Anyway… enjoy! (Dude, that's totally becoming my word now…)**

Chapter 5

Edward walked into the classroom behind me and we both sat on the desks at the front of the class. We sat there, no particular thoughts running through our heads. The silence was loud and clear, louder than sound itself. Every time there was a slight breeze Edward would cringe away from me like I had a disease.

You know I don't feel that way…

I sighed _I know_

_I wish we could just forget yesterday, and start over again…_

_Okay…? _I laughed

Hello, my name is Edward Cullen…

_Izzy Swan, it's nice to meet you Edward Cullen…_

_And you, Izzy Swan…_

I laughed_ This is getting ridiculous…_

_I know…_

"Hello Edward, Izzy, I am Sapphire, your teacher for this particular lesson, we will be focusing on how to improve your powers, today I brought along, our Power finder, Eleazar here" she pointed to a man behind her. Sapphire was a small petite woman, in her mid 20's. Her blonde hair, reached down to her waist, and was wavy, like the waves in an ocean.

_My, my, what do we have here? The dinner,_ and _the hot date…_

I gritted my teeth against her thoughts. I mean, obviously I knew I was the dinner, and Edward was the hot date, c'mon, he's gorgeous.

Did you hear that? Edward asked me

_Sadly…yes. Jesus, doesn't she even _know_ what our powers are?_

Obviously not…but she's reading her papers now, look…

I looked at the annoying woman as she quickly scanned over her papers. Her face fell, and was the image of horror.

Oh, and, you think I'm gorgeous?

_No! I was… uh… just reading off of her thoughts…_yeah, that sounded like a good enough excuse.

_That's not what you said…_

_Technically, I didn't say anything…_

_Oh, just admit it!_

_NO!_

_Grrr…_

_Haha, you did not just growl at me…_I had to stop my self from laughing at his expression.

"Well, Eleazar, would you like to give us a brief on their abilities?" Sapphire interrupted our private conversation.

"Well, they both seem to be able to read minds, and that's about it for Edward, but with Izzy, she has some form of mind shield that can stop mental and physical attacks, that's why Edward seems to have difficulty with reading her mind. Bella is only limited, with her mind reading, she can only read peoples minds in a one mile radius, whereas Edwards power stretches out much farther. I must say, I am quite impressed."

(A/N- everyone knows what Eleazar looks like, so I won't bother explaining)

"I am interested, can you have conversations between each other?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes, we can" I answered

"Fascinating! I have so much to learn!" Eleazar said whilst walking out of the door.

"Okay, so… how about we get on with the lesson" Sapphire asked. Edward and I both nodded.

_Hey, Edward, can you hear me?_ She asked

"Yes"

_Excellent! Wow, your power is amazing, I would like to know so much more about what you can do!_ Did anyone else notice the double meaning in her words?

_Yes_ Edward thought, it sounded strained.

I started laughing. And they both turned to look at me.

"Is that something you'd like to share Izzy? Sapphire asked.

"No, miss, I was just laughing at Edwards thoughts" I winked at him. Sapphire glared at me.

"What were you thinking about Eddie?" Sapphire asked, sitting on the desk Edward was now seated at. Obviously a little to close for Edward's liking.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what I'd be _doing,_ later tonight" Edward replied winking at me. Nor Sapphire or me missed the double meaning in _that_ sentence.

"Isabella! Out of my classroom now!" Sapphire turned toward me.

"What! But I…" What did I do?

_Me, later tonight._

_Asshole_

"I SAID NOW!" Sapphire yelled.

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath, as I walked towards the door.

"Heard that Izzy" Sapphire said.

"You were supposed to. Oh, and it's Isabella to _you_" I sneered.

She ignored me.

"So Edward, where were we?" Sapphire asked as I closed the door behind me.

_Have fun._ I thought.

_I hate you_ Edward groaned playfully.

_Love you too_

_Ha! I knew you'd admit it eventually!_

_In your dreams_ I thought out towards him.

_I'm counting on that…_

I laughed into the empty hallway. Edwards's thoughts were absolutely everything that was going on in the classroom. I would have felt bad for him…

But I didn't.

_Gee, thanks_ He thought.

_Your welcome._

Then I caught some vivid images and… disturbing thoughts coming from inside that classroom, as I walked toward my room that made me want wash my eyes with bleach.

_Ha, and you think you've got it hard…_

_Yup…I have to see you everyday, and tomorrow, I have to endure another one of those lessons…_

_Too bad she isn't a lesbian…_

_Why? _

'_Cause then I'd be the one getting ignored…_

_Well, when that day comes-which it won't-I'll let you know_

_I'm counting on that…_he repeated from before.

Then, I just ignored him, and decided to call Jacob and tell him I was in Forks.

I reached my room and sat on my bed, while reaching for my phone on my dresser. I dialled his number and waited.

"Hello?"

**I hope you liked it, I was in a rush today, but I tried to make it as long as I could though. Review, if you want me to update… you know you want to lol.**

**You know that the button is there for you to press… just checking?**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is my Easter tribute, I'm going to make this chapter extra long! And just to clear out something, this is NOT a Bella and Jacob story, they do NOT end up together at ANY point in time. No one has said anything yet, but just to make sure that you don't. Now, read! Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hello? Can I speak to Jacob please?" I asked. I hadn't recognised the voice.

"Sure, who's this?" the guy asked.

"It's Bella,"

"Ooh, Jakey, it's your girlfriend on the phone!" he yelled into another room. All I heard was a thump, an "ow", and a "Get off me." I laughed.

"Hello?" Jacob asked.

"Hey, Jake! It's Izzy!"

"Oh, Hey Iz, what's up?" I could tell that he was genuinely pleased to hear from me.

"Guess where I am?" I asked him in a singsong voice.

"No, way!" Jake yelled into the phone.

"Yes, way! I'm in Washington, Forks!"

"That is so awesome" he said. "Where are you?"

"Well, see… the thing is…that I can't, because…well, you can't come here, I'm at a, er, vampire academy, and well you can't come because you are, well, a werewolf, and…." Jacob groaned.

"Noooo… why, oh, why?" he whimpered.

"Can't we meet up on the weekend? I am free to go where-ever I want then?"

"That…is a possibility, I'll see what I can do, and I'll call you later. Bye"

He didn't leave me anytime to reply. That's usual though, he knows that it annoys me. I put the phone down, and looked out of the window, it was snowing. Snowing?

I groaned. I'd had enough of the snow! There was plenty of that in Alaska. Snow just means that it's too cold to rain.

Someone knocked on the door, though I already knew who it was.

"It's open, Alice" I said, knowing that she could hear me.

She skipped in and sat on my bed.

"D'you want to meet the rest of the gang, since you've already met Edward and I…?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure Alice…Are you trying to block your thought's from me?" I asked accusingly, obviously she was, she was translating twinkle, twinkle, little star, into Spanish, now, Romanian, or something like that…

"YAY! Lets go!" she sprang of the bed and pulled me along behind her.

"Oh, and by the way, lessons are cancelled due to snow! Isn't that great?" she asked spinning around through the snow, floating peacefully in the sky. I was watching those just before my hand had an irresistible itch, it was taking control of my whole body, I had the strange need to draw something, I looked at Alice, she had frozen and her face had gone blank. Someone was walking by us, with a note pad and pencil. I ran up to them, took them from him. His thoughts were asking what the hell I was doing, but I wasn't listening. My fingers had found the pencil, and were now drawing pictures on the page, different pictures, none of them made sense.

The first one was a pool of something like water, or blood and someone was lying in it, faced away from me, but their long dark hair, mixed with the blood, there were silhouettes of people all around her, the next one was of a rose, all in dark shaded pencil, obviously a black rose. The next, and last picture was of myself, I was frowning, crying, but my eyes were looking beyond the page, at something, she had a gash along her forehead. Alice, who was obviously having a vision, had stepped out of her trance, and was looking at the drawing in my hand, all of the pictures, perfectly moulded together. Her horrified expression mirrored mine. The picture that I had drawn scared me.

Someone cleared his or her throat, I looked up. He had shaggy black hair, a body to die for, and a face carved out of a God, besides his crimson red eyes, he was cute, especially with the warm comforting smile that made a homeless person remember home, a warm bed, family.

I smiled at him, then blushed. "Sorry about that, here" I said, whilst tearing off my picture from the note pad and giving them back to him

"That's okay, you must be the half-human, vampire, girl. My names Xavier, I control…"

"Fire" I finished, "Izzy, mind reader, mental shield…"

"Prophet." Alice said.

"Alice, no, I am not." I said turning to look at her.

"Yes. You are, those are the same pictures as the ones in my vision," she stated, there was no way of getting out of this.

"So, your both psychic? Wow, I feel way out of my league here" Xavier said. "As well as a mind reader, and shield" he shook his head.

"She's not quite like me, she doesn't see the visions, like me, she draws them." Alice stated. Again.

"Well, anyway, Izzy, would, you maybe, want to go out? Sometime?" Xavier asked looking kind of embarrassed. I barely even knew him…

"Of course she would." Alice answered anyway, I rolled my eyes at her and asked Xavier "What time? When?"

"How about Sunday afternoon? Just give me your room number, and I can come pick you up then, does that sound okay? Because…" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Sounds perfect," I said smiling at him. I gave him my room number, and mobile number, and ran off with Alice trailing behind, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I then let her lead, because I didn't know where her room was, turns out, that it's two rooms from mine, and that her best friend's is in-between both of ours. Lucky.

We walked into her modern style room, and I sat down on her purple comforter, whilst she sat on her pink Queen-sized bed, making phone calls to some people. I stared at the drawing in my hands. Trying to decipher the pictures meanings. Well, for one. They WILL happen, whether I liked it or not, and two, I was going to be the one to see them. They may only be representatives, my mind thought, but I knew that this was the future, and it WAS going to happen. I sighed, and Alice threw a quick glance at me, her thoughts were still incomprehensible.

About, two seconds later Edward walked through the door, and sat down next to me. He snatched the picture out of my hands, leaned back, and stared at it.

"This is…uh, really pretty Izzy," he said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward, it's a prophecy, I didn't draw it out of pleasure, I drew it as, like a vision…one of my new powers" I showed him what happened today, but stopped before Xavier came into view, but he could sense that I stopped there for a reason. He cocked up one, perfectly shaped eyebrow. I just shook my head at him.

Then he turned to Alice. "Alice, Who's Xavier?" He asked.

"Oh, he's the guy Izzy's going out with on Sunday" Alice replied then turned back to her phone call.

_What?!?_

Edward growled from next to me.

"What's your problem, Edward?" I asked.

"I don't have a problem, you know, except for the fact that you JUST MET HIM!" Edward stressed sarcastically.

"You know what Edward," I said, throwing my arm around his shoulder, "Your like the big brother that I still, and never wanted" I said staring at him.

But as I said those last few words, something inside of me burned, did I really want to think of Edward as my brother, relative, even? The feelings that I got when I am around him, told me, no. No, I did not want him to be known as that. These feelings, were only minor, and had developed at the back of my mind, annoyingly; they had developed at a quicker pace, than imagined. And I, for one, did not like it at all. These small, but powerful feelings frightened the crap out of me. I had only known him for a short time…

I just realised, during my private thinking, that though Edward wasn't concentrated on my thoughts at this particular moment. He could be, I had to practise veiling over my thoughts. The best I could get now, was like, a thin black sheet, spread between our thoughts. It would have to do for now.

"Um, thanks?" he asked looking at me, "Why are you shielding your thoughts?"

"Oh, no reason" _Except that I am trying to hide the feelings, that don't exist, from you, yeah, no reason at all_. I thought to myself sarcastically, whilst still under the sheet. "Just practising, you know, in case I have something that I don't want Mr. Nosy to hear." Totally true.

"Oh…Kay…?" Edward looked at me funny.

_Sigh._

**EPOV**

_What?!_

I growled. Who was this guy?

"What's your problem, Edward?" Izzy asked

"I don't have a problem, you know, except for the fact that you JUST MET HIM!" I said sarcastically, whilst hyperventilating on the inside, if that was possible for Vampires.

"You know what Edward," She said, throwing her arm around my shoulder, "Your like the big brother that I still, and never wanted" She said staring at me, whilst not really looking at me at all, just thinking. She chewed her lip for a while.

I really didn't want her to think of me that way, though I don't know why, whenever she touches me, it burns, but not in the bad way. I want to think of her as more, more than a sister, more than a friend… No. I couldn't think like that, Izzy is too…fragile. She may be half Vampire, but she is also half human. Irreplaceable.

"Um, thanks?" I asked not sure of what else to say. "Why are you shielding your thoughts?" the thought had just occurred to me

"Oh, no reason" She paused "Just practising, you know, in case I have something that I don't want Mr. Nosy to hear."

"Oh…Kay…?" I looked at her like she had grown another ear in the middle of her forehead.

Just about then, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper walked through the door. Emmett with his big bear like body, growing smile, and curly brown hair, Rosalie, looking like a model, with her straight features, curves, long limbs and platinum blonde hair, though I never really thought of her than more of a really annoying friend, and Jasper, scarred from re-birth, as he liked to call it, though movie star handsome- not my thought, Alice's- and tall, lean, but muscular. My best friends, as well as Alice.

Alice, as I had not realised had gotten off of the phone, exactly 1:36.17 minutes ago. Hmm, I wonder why I had not noticed that.

_Me either…_

"Hey, Edward, who's this, your new girlfriend? Good job, I must, say she is way prettier, and way less slutty than the last one." Emmett said.

_Way, way prettier._

He thought. Whilst Izzy obviously heard that, and scooted over to the far end of the comforter. Away from me.

"Emmett, she's the new, half-vampire. Izzy. And she is not my girlfriend, we're just friends." Just friends…

"Oops, well, it's nice to meet you Izzy" Emmett said picking her up and hugging her. Squashing as I'd like to call it.

_I second that calling…_

Izzy thought, but hugged him back anyway; I was surprised that she could move.

"Nice to meet you Emmett" Izzy said sliding skilfully out of his embrace. She actually let go of him, and dropped out of his arms, landing perfectly on the floor.

"Wow, can you teach me that move?" Jasper asked, from behind Emmett. "Hey, I'm Jasper, that move could really come in handy when fighting" he settled for shaking her hand, I could feel his discomfort, so could Izzy.

"It's nice to meet you, too Jasper, and I will definitely teach you that move, it's called eight years of Tie kwon do" She laughed, as did he, they seemed to understand each other well, they would be good friends. He didn't seem to feel any discomfort towards her now, he must have started to breathe again, sensing the large amount of vampire in her, and so little human, it seems to be getting smaller every second, I wonder if she will become a full vampire eventually?

_I know, I wonder too…_

Bella had obviously come out from under her shield, as whatever she thought of had past.

_That's it! _Izzy thought excitedly.

"What's it?" I asked Izzy.

"My shield!" She said. "If I can learn how to use it, then I won't have to use that annoying veil, sheet thingy!" Oh.

"That's nice Izzy" there had to be a better name for Izzy. Izzy sounds so…so…it just doesn't suit her well. Think, think… I picked up one of Alice's magazines and looked at the cover.

_Bella Donna_

Some Italian magazine, I almost threw it back on the floor until I read the name again.

_Beautiful girl. Bella Donna…_

Beautiful. Bella.

Bella!

I found it. And it suits her so well!

"Hi, I'm Rosalie" Rosalie said from next to Jasper. She hugged Bella. Wow, Rosalie never hugs anyone, except Emmett, and Alice. She must like her so far…

_I like this chick…_ Rosalie.

_She seems nice…_ Jasper.

_YAY! A new sister…!_ Emmett

My thoughts were confirmed.

"Hey, Bella. Why don't you tell them about your powers?" I asked. Bella turned to me.

"Bella, eh?" She thought about the new name. "I like it, everyone call me bella from now on, I like it way better than Izzy, I never really thought that there was more than one other nick-name for Isabella"

She sat down next to Alice on the bed, and Jasper and Emmett sat next to me, Whilst Rosalie followed Bella and sat next to her. "Why don't we play a game? We all go around in a circle, say our names, age, when bitten, favourite colour and power?" Alice said excitedly, she loved games. "I'll start," she said.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. Aged 16. Pink, and I'm psychic" She nodded at me who was sitting closest to her, going clockwise.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Aged 17, Blue. Mind reader." Emmett's turn.

"Emmett Cullen. **(A/N- couldn't remember his name, and too lazy to get book lol as well as Rosalie she'll be Rosalie hale)** Aged 18. Yellow, and gets stronger off of other peoples fears, or anger" **(A/N- Just pretend he has powers in this story, as well as Rosalie. All New borns have powers at this school.)**

"Jasper Hale. Aged 17, silver, can feel, and manipulate others emotions around myself" Rosalie…

"Rosalie Hale. Aged 18. Red, can disappear, and can make the things that are touching me disappear without disappearing myself, see" Suddenly, the bed had disappeared and Bella, Alice and Rosalie were all floating in mid air. Then the bed came back. Cool.

Everyone else's thoughts were the same.

"Bella Swan. Right now, I'm aged 17, have not been bitten. I don't have a favourite colour, and I'm a mind reader, though I don't reach out quite as far as Edward, I have a mental shield, and I draw the future, kind of like Alice, except for the fact, that I don't see the future I draw it without knowing what I was drawing." Bella finished.

So much for Alice's game, it was all over in a matter of minutes, but suddenly, Bella's hand started shaking, she looked around the room frantically, she looked over to Alice's sheet canvas, and paint, she ran over to it and got all of the paint open, grabbed the paint brush, and started to paint, she stopped every once-in-a-while to grab a different colour, every one looked at her with alarm, except for Alice, who was looking at he picture, with immense concentration.

In about a minute, a painting that should have taken at least half an hour for a Vampire, even, showed up on one of the large sheets of paper. Everyone stared at it as Bella sat back on the bed. Her hand had stopped shaking. The picture was of a man, he had dirty blonde hair that was tied back in a leather thong, and he was a vampire, a very dangerous one, he had dark red eyes, he drank human blood, the need to protect Bella kicked in immediately.

"I know him" Alice and Bella said simultaneously. They turned to look at each other, like the other one was crazy "You do?"

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffy! Reveiw and you get a sneak preveiw of Bella and Xaviers date next chapter if i get over...10 reveiws...but if i don't i'll put in about two or three lines...i'm not that mean! And sorry that it's not exactly on time for easter, my computer is crappy! reveiw!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

"How do you know him?" Bella asked Alice.

"I…Don't know, I just know him, from human memories, I think I knew him before I changed" Alice shook her head wildly, as if she was trying to shake the memory into her mind "How do you know him?"

"He attacked me before I came here" Bella answered.

"What!" We all asked incredulously.

"Well, I was hunting, and he was watching me, he was about to kill me, before Jacob came…" Bella said, she was babbling like a child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar. But, how could someone attack, sweet, innocent Bella, I mean she is so kind, caring, funny, beautiful…where the hell did that thought come from?

"Where the hell did what come from?" Emmett asked.

I said that out loud?

"Yes, you did" I swear I didn't say that part out loud. Jesus, is something wrong with me?

"Yes Edward, obviously, there is something wrong with you" Everyone laughed briefly before we returned back to the situation at hand.

"Well" Bella spoke with newfound confidence, though she seemed to be quite confident already. "I know that James is going to show up, looking like this, as well as my other visions, but what we all don't know, is when. We also know who he is coming after, Alice and me, and we cannot stop it, and we cannot avoid it, unlike Alices visions, mine are set in stone, I would have had other visions changing the future if it could." Everyone nodded their heads, but we all had grim expressions and almost everyone, were hovering over small, petite Alice, and small, confident Bella. We were all worried.

"But everyone should just live their lives for now, as we all have powers that could come in use towards finding out what my drawings mean, so we shouldn't be worried" Alice said. Everyone except Bella looked at her as if that was the stupidest idea ever, which, in my opinion, it was

"No, guys Alice is right, we can't go along worrying, if nothing is going to change it anyway, when it comes, we'll be ready" everyone reluctantly agreed, and we brought a happier mood back on, and we all talked about random things for a while, before Bella's phone rang

"Hello?" she asked, my vampire hearing could pick up the conversation easily through the phone.

_Hey Bella, it's Xavier, I just wanted to invite you and some of your friends to a Halloween party tomorrow night, if you want to, I'll come round to your dorm to get you and your friends if you want?_

No, I do not want to go, if he is going to be there, but if everyone else is, I am, anyway, Alice would make me go. I remember the excuse she used on me last year…

_Flashback_

"_I promise I won't take you shopping for a month" Alice whined_

"_No"_

_"Oh, c'mon! It only happens once a year," She gave me puppy dog face, it was really hard to resist._

"_Fine" I growled storming out of the room._

_End of flashback_

Of course, Alice and me knew each other before we were changed two months ago, we are related, siblings. Bella looked at everyone. They all said yes in their mind. I growled, and she winked at me. She answered him, although I was concentrated on the fact that she winked at me! It had to be the hottest thing I had ever seen.

Or so I'd thought.

* * *

_Friday the 31__st__ of October: night of the party_

BPOV "Alice no, I am not wearing that tiny excuse of a dress" that had to be the tiniest thing I had ever seen. I was going as a Vampire, since it was a human party, though Vampires from the school were going, it was going to be held at the town hall, anyone was free to go. I was going as a vampire as a joke.

"Oh c'mon Bella, don't you want to tease some humans tonight" I sighed; it would be funny to see the reactions from the hormonal teenage humans attending, when they see these beautiful people.

"Fine, but this will come at a cost, I am putting up a bet." I said teasingly.

"Ooh, what kind of a bet?" Alice said excitingly.

"Look, I know that you have a thing for Jasper, hey, don't look at me like that! I don't want to read your mind! Anyway, the bet is going to be how many numbers you can get tonight, without asking for it, they have to give it to you or ask for yours, and since you can see the future, and I can read your mind, we'll both know if we are lying" I said my eyebrows bounced up, waiting for her reply.

"You devil child! Your on!" we shook hands and I convinced Alice to change my out fit to something a little bit more appropriate, but not much, it was about three inches longer than the other one, and it was still halfway up my thigh! (Picture on profile)

After I had gotten into the red dress, Alice gave me some tall black heals. I complained, but she's scary when she's angry. Alice put on a costume that faintly resembled a pixie, which, was now conveniently her nickname. She hates Emmett and me now. Rosalie wore a nurse costume, which just looked like red and white sewn into a dishcloth and then wrapped around her. (Girls pics on profile)

Alice, worked on Rosalie's and my make-up and hair, we looked so hot! I even had fake fangs, it was hilarious. I wore a heavy amount of eyeliner, and Alice made that smoky effect on my eye lids, complete with cherry red lipstick, Rosalie's was similar, except not as heavy on the eyeliner, Alice wore blue eye shadow to go with her dress.

Alice, Rose and I were watching some random sitcom when I heard someone knock on the door, I ran over to open it, as graceful as I could manage, I may be half vampire, but I am still half human. I opened the door, and suddenly I was in the air.

"EMMETT! Put me down" I said laughing, I didn't know what was funnier, Emmett in a teddy bear suit, or Jasper as a cowboy. It looked like Edward was going as a Vampire like me, he looked hot, and his hair looked like an attempt at gelling it down into a Dracula hairstyle, but just ended up spiking up with his bed head hair. Sexy as hell. Emmett put me down, and I finally noticed that every one was wearing coloured contacts, except Edward, since it went with the Vampire thing. Jasper and Rosalie were as blue as it could get, Emmett went brown, and Alice was, sort of a green-blue colour. Nice. Emmett put me down and they each took a step back to look at us. They looked…angry?

"Gentlemen," Emmett said looking at Edward and Jasper, "I think we've made our decision" and with that, Jasper took Alice, Emmett took Rosalie, and Edward took me, and flung us over their shoulders, each of our dresses were short enough that you could probably see up each of our asses, I checked every ones thoughts, nope, couldn't see a thing. Thank. God.

"PUT ME DOWN!" we all yelled. The boys laughed.

_What the HELL do you THINK you are DOING!_

I yelled at Edward in my head. I just got a chuckle from him in response. Each of them were blocking their minds from me, but I caught a glimpse of Emmett's mind, he was not a very good Japanese-English translator, I didn't even know he could sing in Japanese?

…_Girls…kidnap…no…party…revealing…_

"KIDNAPPING?" I yelled.

"Yup" Edward replied, obviously amused, I could tell that his thoughts were revolving around how close my ass was to his face. Well that's as close as he is ever going to get. Edward frowned, I laughed.

_Awww…that's not fair!_

Edward thought. Hehe.

"I don't know, maybe if you put me down we could work something out…" I trailed off, running my hands down his back. He shuddered. I don't even know why he cared; it's not like he has any feelings for me, right?

_Wrong_

Edward thought. What! My thoughts couldn't even form a coherent sentence

"I…uh" I said, I didn't know what to think, did I like him back? I think I felt more than 'just friends' maybe we could have a chance. But I had other things on my mind, I blocked my thoughts, and an evil grin spread out over my face.

"XAVIER!" I yelled knowing he could hear me. In a second he was in front of Edward. Glaring.

"Xavier, can you help me? See, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper thought it would be funny if they kidnapped us, and we wouldn't want to be late for the party, would we?" I used my sweetest voice and it seemed to mesmerize every one, they were completely captivated. Xavier just stood there shocked, as did everyone else. I shifted uncomfortably, and leaned down to Edwards ear.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. Edward jumped about five feet in the air, and I fell on the ground on my ass. Everyone started to laugh, and the guys put Alice and Rose down. "Can we go now?" I asked. Xavier put an arm around my shoulder; I noticed that he was wearing a doctor's costume. Edward was just about glaring Xavier's arm off as we walked out of school and into the car park. Then I spotted Charlie waving at me, I froze mid step, every one looked at me.

"NO FRICKIN' Way!" I yelled

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Hoped you liked it, though it was just a filler. i will try to update sooner.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- I am soooooooo Sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I got a new computer and it didn't have Microsoft word on it for ages, then I had, like, six assignments to do and four assessments to study for, please forgive me?**

**I also have a poll up for this story, check it out on my profile!**

Chapter 8

"MY BABY!" I screamed and ran towards my father I jumped and hugged him, careful not to damage my 'Baby'.

"THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU!" I hadn't seen her in so long (A week to be precise) and I missed her so much. I stroked the hood careful not to leave any marks.

"You're welcome" Charlie threw me the keys "Just got her out of the garage today, see ya later Izzy" He turned and left.

I could hear the guys wolf whistling behind me.

"Nice ride" Xavier said.

"Lamborghini Murcielago lp640" Edward whistled.

"Yup!" I smiled brightly, before opening the door and hopping in, the dark leather seats feeling smooth on my skin. The scent of new car filling my nose. I was one happy lady.

"I can't believe that you have one of these, I've wanted one for ages!" Rosalie said, with almost motherly affection. "Did you get the upgrades?" She asked me as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Oh, yeah, if you want a car like this, you _have_ to have the upgrades" I said as I put the key in the ignition. The car purred to life. I sighed and lent back in my seat simultaneously as Rosalie.

All of the guys were discussing the upgrades as they walked around the car, I tuned out from the conversation, as I'd already had it with most of the male population. I looked over at Alice; she was standing there looking very left out.

"Alice!" I called, her head snapped up "come over here, I want some help with extra accessories I was thinking about putting in the car" Alice smiled.

"Finally! Something that I can do, I had no idea of what any of you were talking about!" She skipped over and sat on the ground next to me, looking in at the car,

"You guys seriously have to teach me about these pieces of metal" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Vamps have photographic memories right?" I asked, five vampires nodded. I pulled out my cars manual, and the car magazine I had stashed under the seat. I gave them to Alice, she understood. She quickly grabbed them out of my hands, and started flicking through them at a mega-fast pace. She finished in the next minute.

"Trust" I said whilst shaking my head. They all looked at me like I had gone insane.

"Jeez! Haven't you people ever been to Australia? Trust, as in, trust her to do that, ya know, finish in less than a minute?" they all broke out of their stares, and started to laugh.

"Morons" I muttered. They laughed even more.

"Hey, when have you been to Australia?" Emmett asked.

"I went a couple of months ago to visit a family relative, trust is the thing going on over there" I had forgotten to turn the car off so I revved it loudly and Every one jumped about five feet in the air, except Rosalie, she started to laugh.

"Bella! That wasn't very nice" Jasper whined when he finally got back onto the ground.

"Jasper! You sound like a girl" I whined in a similar tone.

"I did not!" He said glaring at me, like a girl.

"And then he acts like a girl!" I said laughing, everyone joined in-well, except Jasper. I got out of the car after turning it off.

"So" I grinned "who wants go with me?"

We arrived at the party in less than five minutes, thanks to my outrageous driving, Emmett followed in his Jeep with Alice, Jasper, Edward and Xavier. Rose insisted on going with me.

As soon as I got out of the car, the scent of Alcohol, and humans filled my nose. I didn't think I could do this-bad alcohol experiences, though I am fairly immune to human scent, though, looking at everyone else, they were having a little bit of trouble.

I put one of my hands on Rosalie, who looked lethal, and one on Jaspers, who looked like he'd launch himself on the first human who walked by. Purposely, I put Jasper with Alice, whom I winked at when I shoved them next to each other, and Rosalie with Emmett, Whom I also winked at. I knew they all liked each other.

"Okay, I think we should all go in pairs, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and I'll go with Edward and Xavier, okay?" they all nodded, and we stuck in our pairs.

I felt really short, standing in-between Edward and Xavier, they were both over six foot, and I was about five foot six.

"Ugh!" I groaned. They both looked at me. "You're too tall!" I whined.

They laughed. And we walked through the doors.

EPOV

Bella looked so beautiful tonight. And she had the most amazing car. I really wanted to go with her to the Halloween Party-she helps me control myself. Instead, I got stuck with Xavier; the tension was almost visible between us. Jasper looked very uncomfortable, his thoughts confirmed my suspicions. We never talked at all, only grumbled hellos to each other, we would keep up a kid façade for Bella but, now…not so much.

Bella paired us up when we got there, to help us feel more comfortable, also she helped put Jasper and Alice together, and Rosalie and Emmett together, they had all been making goo-goo eyes at each other for far too long, it was getting on my nerves.

We walked inside and the scent almost killed me, but being paired with Bella, gave me great comfort. I would breathe in Bella's heavenly scent the whole time, to get me through. The decorations were poorly done, very unrealistic. I heard Alice snort from behind me, her thoughts weren't very appreciative either. This was going to be a long night.

And for Gods sake, put some _good _music on!

**A/N- Here it is! Hope you liked it! Looking forward to reviews, gives me a break from my assignments LOL**


	10. Chapter 9

******A/N-Please, please, please don't hate ** me. I had tones of assignments and assessments PLUS I had my house updated to wireless, but before that I went over my internet usage allowance and I wasn't allowed on it-and I also had writers block-so please forgive me? This one was longer than the others, so you should be able to forgive me,

**ALSO THERE ARE LOTS OF PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORIES AND FAVOURITE THEM, BUT THEY DON'T REVIEW. SO PLEASE, ALL YOU PEOPLE DON'T FORGET TO READ _AND_ REVIEW!**

**OH! And also I have a poll on my profile**

** Team Edward [X]**

** Team Xavier [ ]**

** Don't forget to go and vote!**

Chapter10

**BPOV**

We all walked through the doors, and everyone went stiff-including me. Why all of the teachers would allow Newborns to go to a human party, is beyond me, they must have so much faith in us-they really shouldn't. In Edwards's thoughts, I could hear him contemplating ways he could take out the entire room, without a single human noticing. I elbowed him, and I could already feel a bruise forming on my elbow.

"What? Its not like I would actually slip down to that level Bella," Edward looked at me.

"I know you wouldn't. But please, just please with the killing people" I said. "It's really unattractive"

He laughed. Xavier snorted. "Oh, as if you haven't thought that either Bella!"

I shuffled guiltily. "Not _that bad_"

_Xavier laughed._

I looked around me. Wow, the room was done up really, well, crappily. And that's not even a word. So that is really saying something. I heard Alice snort beside me.

"Not good enough for you Alice?" I asked her.

"No" Alice grimaced. "Humans have no talent"

I cleared my throat. "Half human in the room!"

"Yes, but your only _half_ human" Rosalie explained. And I grumbled.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do" Edward explained **(LOL TwiQuote!)**

**"I'll try!" I laughed. Rosalie glared at me. "I was only joking Rose"**

"Oh, I know" with that we went scouting for a table furthest away from the humans. I looked around, all of the humans just stared at us, for a very loud, annoying person, I really didn't like the attention.

"You aren't loud or annoying" Edward said

"Say's you!" Xavier laughed next to me. "Last time I talked to her, she was yelling for me to beat the crap outta you!" He laughed again and everyone laughed with him-you know, except me.

We found a table, Alice asked Rose and Em, to scare them out of leaving. Emmett strolled up to their table and they immediately ran off. Everyone laughed at that whilst Emmett whispered, "I'm not really that scary, am I?"

"No, of course your not!" Rose purred.

We all sat down at the table, there weren't enough chairs and Alice told me I should go make a human give one to me, which I objected to. So she had me sit on Xavier's lap, whilst Edward shot Alice a pained glance.

I groaned and sat down. Suddenly, a group of annoying humans walked up to us. The group leader, Rob, stuck his hand out to me, and I glared at it, holding my breath. He looked at me and then ran the same hand through his-obviously-styled hair that looked like it had been worked on for half an hour. I was right.

"Hi, I'm Rob, this is Jade, Peter, Sarah, Sally, Jasmine, and Jo, and you are…?" He asked. I looked over the group, and it was obvious that the girls would go after any guy in sight, and that the guys _had_ every girl in sight. They all had really bad costumes on- they were all just wearing black- I wasn't going to look any closer than that.

"I'm Bella" I stated.

"Xavier"

"Edward"

"Emmett"

"Rosalie"

"Jasper"

"Hi! I'm Alice" Alice chirped from next to me.

_Edward? Bella? I'm getting bad vibes from these people. That was Jasper._

"Okay…we'll keep a close eye on them" I said under my breath so fast that only vampires could hear it.

_Edward? Are you getting any bad thoughts? _I asked him.

"No" Edward replied, "I'm not getting anything!"

I stared at him, shocked "Neither am I!"

"Ahem!" Rob said rudely. "So you guys wanna dance?"

I looked at Alice.

"Sure" She said giving us thumbs up in her thoughts. I don't know what that was about, though she couldn't see anything that might hurt us, though, of course no one in this room could hurt us. Though I did see a mischievous glint in her eye as we all stood up, and she was blocking her thoughts from me!

Though I could finally hear their thoughts; they didn't show any sign of harm either. So we all got up to dance. We stuck to our group, and they stuck to theirs.

Then, to brighten up the mood my favourite song came on.

"OMG! I love this song!" Alice screamed at Rose and me.

"Me too!" Rose and I yelled simultaneously.

We started to dance to the music and singing the lyrics at the top of our lungs whilst the guys stood off to the side and stared at us with obvious amusement.

(Enrique-normal. **Pit bull-bold**)

One Love. One Love !

**Enrique Iglesias, Pit bull**

**Ya'll know what time it is. **

**We go set it off tonight, just go**

**Set the club on fire, just go **

**Enrique! Holla at them like…**

Girl please excuse me

If I'm coming too strong

But tonight is the night we can really let go

My girlfriend is out of town

And I'm all alone

Your boyfriend is on vacation

And he doesn't have to know No oh oh, oh oh

No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you

No oh oh, oh oh

Shout aloud, screamin' loud .

Let me hear you go!

[Chorus]

Baby I like it

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it I, I, I like it.

**Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever **

Girl please excuse me

If I'm misbehaving, oh

I'm trying to keep my hands off

But you're begging me for more

Round round round

Give a low low low

Let the time time pass

'Cause we're never getting old

No oh oh, oh oh

No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more

No oh oh, oh oh

Shout aloud, screamin loud

Let me hear you go!

[Chorus]

Baby I like it

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it

Come on and give me some more

Oh yes I like it

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it, I, I, I like it.

**Come DJ.**

**That's my DJ.**

** I'm a Miami Boy.**

**You know how we play**

** I'm playing what u wanna play.**

**What u give me got me good. **

**Now watch me..**

**It's a different species, **

**Get me in DC**

** Let's party on the White House lawn **

**Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James **

**Here goes Pit bull all night long **

**Pick up Barack and Michelle and let 'em that it's on**

**Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle! **

**Dale mamita tirame ese baile! **

**Dale mamita tirame ese baile!**

**I see you watchin me, **

**you see me watchin' you **

**I love the way you move**

** I like them things you do **

Don't stop baby, don't stop baby

Just keep on shaking along

I won't stop baby, won't stop baby

Until you get enough

**Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever**

[Chorus]

Baby I like it!

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it!

Come on and give me some more!

Oh yes I like it!

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!

Baby I like it!

The way you move on the floor

Baby I like it!

Come on and give me some more!

Oh yes I like it!

Screaming like never before

Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!

**Party,** (oh yes I like it!) **karamu, Fiesta, Forever!**

Oh yes I like it!

**Party, karamu,** (oh yes I like it!) **Fiesta, Forever!**

We screamed when the song was over.

"Enrique is so FREAKING FINE!" Rose yelled.

"Even for a 35 year old man!" Alice yelled.

"I don't care, I still think he is unbearably sexy, even for an old human man!" I laughed.

Then Rob came up to us with three drinks.

"You guys wanna drink?" He asked. Rob had blonde hair and boring grey eyes, as a human I would have found him sort of attractive-but not now, I have too many other guys I could compare him to, and he would loose up against them.

I smelled the drug in it before I even saw the drink.

"No thank you" I replied, smiling. "I don't do drugs"

Alice and Rosalie covered their mouths with their hands to stop from laughing, in my peripheral vision I saw all the guys do that too.

"Oh. These had drugs in it? I am so sorry, I'll go get you another one…" I could see his face go bright red from anger, without the help of the flashing disco lights.

"Don't worry, we're not going to need any, we're perfectly fine" Rosalie said, shooing him off.

As soon as he was out of sight, we walked over to the guys, laughing our heads off, that had to be the funniest thing that I've ever said in my entire life.

"That was so…so…funny!" Alice laughed, finding it hard to talk around her fits of laughter. Xavier actually fell to the floor laughing, which made me laugh even more. I had to lean on Edward so that I wouldn't fall to the floor also.

"ROFLMAO!" Emmett yelled, and the laughter immediately died down.

"Soooo not funny Emmett" Rose said. Emmett couldn't seem to stop laughing though.

"That's enough Emmett" Alice said,

"Yeah, shut up, now" Jasper

"Not funny anymore" Edward said "Stop acting like a child."

But we had absolutely no effect on the poor boy.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table, everyone followed me, even Emmett, who was wiping his eyes, but even Emmett knew that vampires couldn't cry.

"Alice, let's forget about the bet and go home, I'm tired, and honestly, this is the most boring dance I've ever been to" I asked yawning, we'd only been here about half an hour but I couldn't stand the human façade anymore.

"Awww! But Bella!" Alice whined.

"We can do the bet another time!" Now can we go! "I know as well as you do that you hate it"

Alice rolled her eyes but complied and we made our way out of the room and blaring music.

As we got outside I was the last to leave and hadn't noticed that Rob's group was nowhere to be seen. I suddenly got smashed into the wall outside of the room, and Rob was standing in front of me, completely wasted. Everyone had turned to look back at me, worried, but I gave them a look that said 'stay where you are, I can handle this'. Edward was reluctant, but obeyed. I turned to look at Rob and threw his arm off of me. I didn't even waste any energy shoving him off and making him stumble several steps back.

"You embarrassed me in front of al my friends, you little slut, and now your going to get what you deserve!" he tried to slap me but I was too quick and I moved out of the way, kneeing him where thou-shalt-not-be-kneed. He groaned and collapsed to the floor. I got down on my knees and whacked his head into the wall, only making him unconscious. I stood up.

I stood there looking at him for a moment. Looked up at my friends, and then ran… Straight into Edwards arms. Edward just held me, and carried me to my car. I don't know why I was so shaken up by this, but I was.

I felt the movement as we got into my car, but then I blacked out.

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Like I said, please, please, please forgive me? Plus, go on my profile on VOTE! Also review, review, review!**

**INCLUDING THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N- i know you all hate me and i understand as i haven't updated in EIGHT WEEKS! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry! So i hope you like this chapter. **

**SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA FeelItWithYourHeart! She is awesome. ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS, you are also awesome!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

I woke up feeling normal, as if last night didn't happen, as if an annoying human didn't try to harass me. I was in the same clothes as I wore last night, make up and everything.

I got up and looked in the mirror. My eyeliner smudged slightly under my eyes, and my red lip-gloss was also smudged, I looked like the joker. I laughed at the reflection. Then my phone went off.

_They got all the right friends in all the right places _

_So yeah, we're going down _

_They got all the right moves and all the right faces _

_So yeah, we're going down_

I almost ended up singing along to the rest of the song, but determined to get up I answered it. "Hello?" I asked bringing my phone to my ear.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, his worried voice drifting through the speaker.

"I'm fine," I said flippantly

"Do you plan on getting out of your room then?" Edward asked me.

"You could have just sent me a telepathic message, you know," I said, slipping out of my clothes, ignoring the question and sorting through my wardrobe for something to wear.

"Oh, I know." He said back to me, matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"Which is exactly why you decided against it, right?"

"Exactly" He said and I laughed. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I know," I said, imitating his annoyingly amazing voice.

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Dunno, I guess you'll just have to put up with me," I said. "Or you could ignore me for the rest of existence" I said only joking.

"I think I'll choose the second option." I almost dropped the phone. " Though, I don't think I could ever live without you." I quickly recovered.

"I would say that I cared, but I really don't." I said.

"Oh, come on!" He argued. "You almost dropped your phone"

"Eavesdropping is rude, you know," I said, pulling a pair of fish net stockings out of the drawer and grabbing my favorite tight black mini skirt, the stretchy material kind.

"It's hard not to when you're a mind reader" he said. "Get the black 'peace' jumper, and the all-black Converse's"

I stood there for a moment, staring at the phone.

"Alice" He said.

"Oh, I thought you were going gay on me!" I laughed. "Tell Alice I said thanks"

"You're welcome" Alice yelled across the school.

I laughed. "I am wasting precious credit, so I am gonna go now, bye!" I said, turning off my iPhone

"She hung up on me!" I heard Edward say. He was only a building across from me, so I could clearly hear him. I giggled while pulling the clothes on.

I looked at myself in the mirror, almost pleased with myself, though it had been half Alice's doing.

I was so grateful that my Dad had taken me to this school; it was the best thing that had ever happened to me, even though I had only been here for three days.

I looked back at my reflection in the mirror, washed my face in the sink underneath it then decided on a touch of eyeliner and mascara, and then curled my hair.

I walked out of the door after grabbing my leather bag and then walked down the hall and out the door. It was still snowing and continued to snow as I walked across to the building opposite me.

I almost fell on my butt when a ball of black, white and blue attacked me from the side. I let out a gush of air, waiting for the fall, but someone's little hands wrapped around my wrists, tugging me upwards so I could stand up straight. What I didn't realize was that the person had started to talk to me.

"…so, so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Hey, are you okay?" The mystery person asked. I focussed my vision on the girl and smiled. The black, white and blue ball, was a tiny Asian/American girl, with long raven black hair and was wearing blue jeans, with a plain white shirt. She was really, really pretty.

"I am okay, thanks," I said, shaking my hair off of my shoulders. "I'm Bella." I held my hand out to her.

She shook it immediately, showing her perfect white teeth in a wide smile. "I'm Yuki! It's nice to meet you!"

"You, too. Are you new here?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry I attacked you. Would you mind showing me…Hey! You're not a Vampire" She said, letting go of my hand.

"I'm half-half" I said, giving her a polite half-smile (which I was sure turned out as a grimace), as didn't want to have this conversation.

"That's so cool!" Her red eyes widened slightly.

"Thanks," I said. I decided on a change of subject, "What does Yuki mean?"

"It's Japanese for Snow." She replied.

"Cool. Why are you named after Snow?" I asked curiostity getting a hold of me.

"I didn't know that for the first sixteen years of my life, but when I was changed, I understood why!" She said happily. I didn't understand so I just nodded along, acting as if I totally understood.

She rolled her eyes playfully, seeing that I hadn't a clue (it must have been written all over my face). "My power?"

"OH!" I exclaimed.

"See!" She said, holding her palm out. All of the snow that collected there was immediately blown into a mini tornado in her hand.

"Cool, huh?"

"That's amazing!" I yelled. "I have to show you to my other friends, they are gonna love you!"

She shrugged happily. I hadn't even acknowledged her thoughts, or the ones around me. Her mind was filled with kind and happy thoughts.

Just then, The Gang, as I had decided on calling my new friends, walked through the line of trees that bordered the school grounds, with a bunch of other students. I had no clue where they had just been.

"Hey!" I called, "Where've you been? I thought you were in Edward's room."

They all shifted uncomfortably. I noticed a colour difference in their eyes; it was slightly more orange than red now. Realization dawned on me, and now it was my turn to shift uncomfortably. No matter what had happened before, I was still uncomfortable with our diet.

"Oh, well, whatever" I said brushing off the slight feeling of unease that had formed in my stomach. "I'd like you guys to come meet my new friend." Yuki smiled at the mention of being my 'friend'.

Alice looked at Yuki, her face brightened up immediately, then went blank. Yuki looked as confused as I felt, but then I realised Alice was having a vision. I was so forgetful this morning! I didn't even bother to look inside her head to see what the vision was.

Alice suddenly ran over to Yuki hugging her. They were both the same, incredibly short height, I thought absently. Edward smiled at me over the top of Alice's head, and walked over to stand next to me.

Xavier, I realised was standing with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, just off to the edge of the group.

I looked at him curiously, not knowing what had gotten into him until I saw that he was staring at Yuki, his eyes bright, a small smile on his face, and looked as though there was a magnetic pull between the two of them.

Xavier met my eyes suddenly and I knew that I needed to cancel our date tonight.

I nudged Edwrad and nodded at the two of them, smiling he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he also understood what was happening.

I looked back to Xavier inclined my head at where Yuki was standing. His eyes shone almost apologetically. I shrugged and waved him towards her.

Edward squeezed my shoulder as we all turned to walk away, with Yuki and Xavier in the back whispering to each other.

I hummed as I walked, singing my ring-tone in my head, changing the lyrics around slightly.

_I got all the right all the right friends in all the right places._

_So yeah, they're going down!_

Yep, I was definitely glad that I had come to this place.

Or so I thought...

**

* * *

**

**A/N- i know you hate me, so i am gonna add a sneak peak into the next chapter...**

I walked into the room, not knowing what was going on until I walked into someone.

"Watch it!" She spat.

"Sor-ry!" I spat back

"Who are you?" She asked, glaring at me.

_"Who are you?" _I asked back, using the same icy glare.

Her glare faltered. Hell yeah! My glare is better than yours! I stopped myself from sticking my tongue out at her."I'm Eddies girlfriend" She replied.

My glare vanished, replaced by absolute shock, and my mouth hung open. "You're _what?"_

**There you go, my tiny sneak peak into the future!**

**Now, review, and i will try to have my chapters posted sooner, as I had a case of writers block, and another severe case of Too-Much-homework-and-assignments-syndrome (TMHAA syndrome, causes many deaths in adolescents!)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 A/N Sorry for taking so long, my Beta was a little stressed out and took awhile to respond, plus this is the longest chapter that I have ever written!**

**Enjoy :)**

The school, as I had recently discovered was made up of many rooms, and one of those rooms was called 'the main room', it had lots of tables and couches in one large room surrounding several TV's situated on the walls like several living rooms put into one huge room.

After we had all had our lunch (meaning that I was given a burger and some fries by one of the staff), and we all sat around in 'The Main Room' talking.

It was Sunday now, and the school semester was properly starting tomorrow. Even though I had spent a few days in classes, they were just trial classes that every one attended to make sure that I fit in well. Many of the students had not arrived, and were expected to be back tonight and in classes tomorrow.

Why did the fact that it was Sunday ring a bell in my head? I had planned something for today…Uh! I couldn't think of it. My phone beeped suddenly on the table next to me, as we were still in the main room.

_Hey, are we still on for today? – Jacob_

"Crap!" I exclaimed, standing up suddenly, almost knocking my chair over in the process. I quickly typed back.

_If u no where the skool is, meet me outside the gate in 10 mins. –Bella_

He quickly replied.

_OK, I no where it is - Jacob_

"What?" Alice asked.

"Um, I am going to be late for something, uh, see you all later…bye!" I said and sprinted out of the room, knowing immediately that someone was following me, though I didn't care to stop and see who it was. I figured out who it was, though, when that person stood in front of me, blocking the path to the gate.

"Get out of my way Edward!" I hissed, when he didn't move. I shoved against his chest to try and move him. No such luck. Being my stupid, stubborn self, I shoved again. He didn't even budge.

"_Stupid, freaking, mind-reading vampire!"_ I muttered under my breath. He caught that and pulled at my wrists and held them against his chest when I made another failed attempt to move him.

"It's funny," he said, not laughing. "That when you ran from the room, your future went blank. Care to explain?"

What made me unable to respond was that I was acutely aware that my hands were firmly planted on his hard chest. I refused to make that noticeable, but of course, the telltale blush that came to my cheeks clued him in. He stepped back and let go of my wrists, which made me blush ten shades darker. Carefully, he moved his hand up to caress my cheek. His cool hand felt nice against my flaming cheeks.

"You really are beautiful when you do that." He stated simply. Which made the blush that was fading come back again.

"Um, thanks," I said, turning my head away to avoid his eyes. He moved his fingers under my chin and moved my head back around to face him.

"Why did your future disappear right before Alice's eyes?" He asked me again.

"I, uh…um," I fumbled, searching my brain for an excuse. He caught that as well.

"Please," he breathed, making all of my thoughts disappear, as his breath blew against my face, intoxicating me with his glorious smell. Wait, what? "Just be honest with me, Bella, Please?"

"Mm-hmm" Was my only reply as his bright red eyes then captured mine.

"So who were you sneaking off to see?" He asked.

I sighed, admitting defeat. "I am meeting with Jacob."

His brow furrowed. "Who is Jacob?"

"He is a friend of mine who lives on the reservation, and he, um, is sort of a werewolf?" The statement came out as more of a question.

"A what?" He said, thinking that I said werewolves.

"A werewolf." I whispered. His eyes darkened immediately.

"A WEREWOLF! ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE?" He roared, moving forward so far that our noses were touching and we were breathing in each other's faces.

"Um, no." I squeaked.

"Hey, Izzy!" Someone yelled from outside the gate. I smiled in relief.

"Jake!" I called out. Moving from in front of Edward, I ran over to the big, tall, tanned guy sitting on a huge Harley motorbike.

"IZZ!" He called back out as I hugged him.

"Call me Bella." I said when we let go.

"Beautiful." He said and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, Jake, meet Edward." I said when Edward moved up behind me.

They had some weird guy stare down and then hurriedly shook hands. Polite as always. Men, I snorted.

They both looked at me funny, and I burst out laughing.

"Men!" I burst out.

They continued to stare at me weirdly. "Okay, I am just going to get onto the bike and go now…see you Edward!"

"Bella, you are NOT getting on that bike." Edward said, his glare becoming dangerous.

"Yes I am, Edward." I stated coldly. "You cannot tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Yes, I can!" His anger shooting up straight past angry and all the way up to furious.

"You barely know me! You have no right to tell me what to do, Edward!" With that I jumped onto the bike behind Jake, and we took off, zooming down the road.

Only then did I realize that I had no idea how to get back.

Damn it!

Then I realized that I would have to face Edward.

Double damn it!

I had been so out of it today that I didn't acknowledged anyone's thoughts at all today. So when we started down the road I realized that everyone's thoughts had slowly started to fade away the further away that we got from the school-and Edward, but then I quickly rejoiced in the fact that my head was mine! I had so much time to think and be surprised about what someone was going to say instead of hearing it before I actually, physically heard it. I couldn't hear Jakes thoughts at all. By then we had stopped at someone's house. It must have been Jake's.

"Nice place, you got here," I said, not wanting to seem rude. It was really a small, wooden shack, but it held a sort of warmth inside it.

"Thanks," he replied. "It's not much, but it's home"

We got off of the bike and started walking up to the house. We stopped at his door for a moment while he got out his keys and opened the door. The house really was as small as it looked. There was an old couch in the living room, facing a 42-inch flat screen with a coffee table between them. The kitchen consisted of a fridge, a few cabinets and a sink. The walls were painted beige and the curtains were a slightly darker colour.

Jake stood in the kitchen, and asked me if I wanted something to drink or eat.'

"What drinks do you have?" I asked, for once, instead of already knowing, as I leaned on the counter.

He opened the fridge door, and stuck his head in. "Uh, we have water, milk, orange juice, Pepsi, Mountain Dew…?"

"Mountain Dew, please." I said.

He took out the large bottle and stuck it next to me, while he turned to get a glass cup. He then poured it in.

"Thanks," I said to him, before taking a sip. He then went back to the fridge and took out a can of Pepsi for himself.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked leaning against the counter next to me.

"Dunno. I have to be back by about 4:30pm." I said, figuring that everyone would start to wonder where I was.

"Okay, do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure," I replied.

In the next two minutes we were at the beach and walking along the rocks, trying not to slip on the ones that had ice coating them.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked, jumping from a high rock down onto a smaller one beneath it.

"I, uh, dropped out." He said, landing next to me when he jumped off another rock.

"What?" I asked, completely confused. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen next month." Are you kidding me? He was barely old enough to drive, and he was already out of school!

"Why?" I asked.

"Being a werewolf is a time-consuming job. There really isn't time for school." He shrugged.

I gave up. "Well, what are planning on doing with your life, then?"

"I'm thinking that I'll be a mechanic, but I don't know." He said.

"That's no way to go about life. If you are leaving school-or have left school, you really need to know what you're doing." I said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Can we not talk about this." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I knew I shouldn't push him any farther, but I had one more thing to say.

"Let me say one thing." He sighed, but nodded. "I do think that you should go back to school, please, for me?"

He turned away from me and I knew I had to do something, and since I couldn't go through his head anymore to see what made him tick, so I had to choose something completely off of the top of my head.

"So…" I started, still trying to think of something to lighten the mood. "Want to play tag?" I asked.

He looked back up from staring at his shoes. "Um, no offense, but isn't that a game for, like, 10-year-olds?"

"Yeah, but it's always fun!" I said. "C'mon, please? I'll be 'it' first…"

He rolled his eyes "Fine." He then turned around and started to jump from the rocks and onto the cold, snow covered sand, where he took off running. I laughed and ran after him.

After about ten minutes of me being 'it', I finally got him. I was running along the sand when Jake tackled me from behind and we fell into the sand. We rolled over so that I was underneath him and he was lying on top of me.

We stared at each other for a while and my heart started to beat faster and faster with every second. Jake's gaze flicked from my eyes to my lips, and he started to lean forward.

His lips brushed against mine and were about to move back onto my lips when we both heard a high-pitched giggle coming from a little girl running from the waves several meters away.

It was like a wake-up call and I tried to quickly shuffle away from Jacob, but he stood up, pulling me with him. I stepped back and cleared my throat.

"I think that I should head back now." I said, staring at my shoes, the only time that I can't hear anyone's thoughts is the time that I freaking need to!

"Yeah, I'll take you back." And then we walked back to his house for a very uncomfortable bike ride home.

As soon as I neared the school, the thoughts started to appear again and I groaned into Jake's back, and his thoughts wondered what was wrong with me. I patted his back to assure him that I was alright, and his thoughts turned confused. But I was still too shocked from todays events that I didn't reply to his confused thoughts

He dropped me off with a quick goodbye and then sped off back down the road. I stood there, staring at the empty road for a minute before trudging through the snow into the dorms.

God, this has been one hell of a long day, and I was so ready for it to end.

Being Isabella Swan didn't help me at all.

* * *

After a night of restless sleeping, whilst the rest of the school stayed awake, I got out of bed and went through my morning ritual that no one else had to go through. I never had been this grumpy and annoyed at my human ways before, but now it was seriously pissing me off.

I searched through everyone's thoughts and found that a person named Tanya was returning to the school from some vacation from Paris, or some crap like that.No-one's thoughts mattered to me, including that one, except for all of the thoughts that I actually wanted to listen to but were blocked from me, and Edward of course, the other mind-reader.

I sighed in frustration and threw on some clothes from my wardrobe without actually checking what I was wearing, I didn't even bother with eating or putting makeup on, but I did find it in me to a least look at my hair in the mirror. It was decent. I grabbed my notebook and folder that I kept all of my notes in. We didn't need textbooks at this school, from what I had heard (I also hadn't received any) and we were expected to listen. Do vampires even need to go to school? I was feeling really crappy as I shoved a pair of shoes on my feet and walked out of the door, but Alice shoved me right back in and sat me back down on my bed.

"Hello," she said whilst looking through my closet.

"Hi Alice," I said back to her.

"Did you even look at your outfit before you left the room?" She looked back at me. "Of course she didn't," she muttered to herself.

She then lifted her head and sniffed the air. "What is that God-awful wet-dog smell?"

"Um, that's probably me, I was with Jake yesterday."

"You were with who?" Alice looked over, completely confused.

"Jacob, my werewolf friend." I said to her.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met, Isabella Swan." She turned back to my closet.

"I know." I sighed, and she looked over at me again, concern etching her usually carefree features. "What's wrong?" She asked, not actually coming any closer, not wanting to really test her control around me; though of course she could be near me, because I was half vampire, but I was still half human and she was still a newborn.

"Nothing, Alice." I said, my head spinning slightly, and feeling a little sleepy.

"Obviously there is," she said to me, not taking any of my crap.

"Really, Alice, I'm fine." I whined, trying to persuade her into leaving me alone. I fell back against my pillows, crawling up to go back to sleep.

"I'm calling Carlisle and Esme." She stated, but her voice drifted off when I finally went to sleep like I wanted to.

* * *

I woke up again in my room, but it was all different. For a start, there were about ten other people in my tiny room. Alice, Esme-the lady who greeted me when I first came here, a man in a white jacket, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

The man in the white jacket came over and put his hand on my forehead. The coolness of his hand felt amazing on my skin. Everyone else in the room looked really uncomfortable, as the guy in the white coat also noticed, he asked everyone to leave the room. They were always really careful with me. I noticed now, that whenever they were with me, they always kept a little bit of distance when they could, even if I didn't smell properly like a human, they still smelt it.

_Edward obviously didn't smell that earlier…_ My subconscious told me. Wait, where did that come from? And did Edward hear that?

_Hear what?_ He asked

_Nothing!_ I replied hastily.

"How are you feeling?" The guy asked.

"I'm fine Mr.…" I said, not actually knowing his name.

"Dr. Cullen, but please, call me Carlisle." He smiled warmly at me.

"Okay, Carlisle." I said.

"How did you feel before you fell asleep?" He asked.

"Um, dizzy, and tired." To top it off, I yawned loudly.

"Do you feel hungry at all?" He asked.

"Actually…" I was about to say that I didn't feel hungry at all when my throat started to burn; which earned a few growls from outside my door, which probably came from Edward and Jasper. "I don't know. I feel like my throat is on fire!" I gasped at the feel of my breath scraping against the side of my throat, but the gasp hurt even more than breathing. My hands flew to my throat in an attempt to cool down the burn.

"Bella, how long has it been since you last…fed?" Carlisle asked me cautiously.

"I don't know!" I screamed.

"Okay, will someone take her hunting?" He asked Esme. Edward burst through the door.

"I'll take her." He said calmly.

"No!" I yelled, "I am not going hunting! What if…" I stopped. What was I afraid of? "What if I, uh, I should just go by myself." I managed to choke out.

"Bella, I am going with you." Edward said firmly, his eyes flashing a dark colour then back to red.

"No." I said just as firmly, but croakily.

"Yes. Why won't you let me help you, Bella?" He asked me.

"I…" I actually didn't have a reason.

"Exactly. Please Bella," He looked up from under his eyelashes and my heart stopped for a moment. "Please?"

I gave in. "Okay."

He smiled up at me before taking me in his arms bridal style and walking out the door, past our friends and into the forest.

"I can walk, you know?" I asked, as I wriggled a little bit.

"I know." He smirked at me.

"Aren't you a little uncomfortable?" I asked softly, ready to get down, if he was uncomfortable.

"Not really. I just focus on the vampire part." He said, staring off into space.

"Oh, okay." I said and turned away from his face.

"What would happen if a, uh, vampire and um, someone like you were to uh…" He trailed off but I got the gist of what he was saying. My cheeks turned warm and my breaths barely made it down my sore throat.

"Um, I don't know what were to happen if a vampire, and someone like me were to have a, uh, child." I felt really weird right now. This subject was definitely one of those subjects that I liked to avoid with, well, everyone. Edward in particular.

"Okay." He dropped the subject, thankfully.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked after five minutes of walking.

"We're just about here." He put me back on my feet; I stumbled slightly, as I had lost all feeling in my legs from the walk, but wasn't really feeling the burn in my throat anymore. But I was sure that when I actually neared the animal I would feel it again.. He grabbed my arm and we fell forward slightly, bumping noses. My breathing stopped and his eyes darkened. He leaned forward at the same time that I did. We were so close that my top lip was practically touching his bottom one. I closed my eyes and let out a whoosh of air. He immediately moved about fifteen meters away from me, and practically attached himself to the tree behind him.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down and feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"No, Bella, that was my fault, I should have controlled myself, that was unacceptable on my behalf." He said moving away from the tree.

"Okay." I said looking up to meet his eyes.

"Well, let's hunt!" He said and walked beside me for a few minutes.

"Are we missing out on school?" I asked him.

"Yes, we are." He replied looking forward.

"Why did I ask him that?" I asked myself, totally unaware that I had said it out-loud.

"What?" He asked, turning towards me slightly, looking completely confused.

I shook my head, "Why did I ask you that out loud, why do I ever even bother having a conversation with you when we can both hear each other through our thoughts?"

He stared at me for a moment, collecting his thoughts. He opened, then closed his mouth a few times, as if he wanted to say something but didn't know the answer. But I should know the answer! I should be able to look into his mind and see what he is trying to say!

But why wasn't I doing just that?

_Because you don't want to invade his personal space._

That's a good reason.

_Edward? Edward, can you hear me?_

Nothing. Not a peep from his mind or from him.

"Edward, did you just hear that?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes," He looked at me funny, "Of course I heard you."

"Why didn't you answer me?"

He shrugged, his mouth turning upwards into a small smile.

I thought back to yesterday with Jacob, how when I went further away from the school-from Edward, I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. It clicked.

"Edward, I can't hear any ones thoughts when I'm not near you! I think that I'm absorbing peoples powers through that weird shield that Eleazar said that I had." I thought about it for a second, though it left me bewildered, it just made sense.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because when I left with Jacob yesterday, I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. But when we went to that Halloween Party, I could hear everyone's thoughts, because I was around you! Before I came to this school, I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, that is until I stepped within the schools territory, where you were!" I exclaimed, happy with what I had figured out.

Edward contemplated this information for a minute. "That could be quite possible. Since we are back at school today, we could ask Sapphire if we could talk to Eleazar about it. What do you think?"

"Okay," was all I said.

"Okay." He agreed. I realized that we had stopped walking during the time that we had spent discussing the reasons behind this strange occurrence.

"We stopped walking." I stated.

"That's because we're here, dumbass." Edward said, looking at me and smirking. **(A/N-Because they aren't all 100-year-old vampires in my story, they speak like normal teenagers, so don't worry if the characters are a little OOC, it's because they are in a different era.)**

"Oh." He moved the branches away from our path and we were then standing on the edge of a small clearing with a stream running through it. On the other side of the lake were about six deer, sipping the cool, clear water.

"Smell that?" He asked me. The wind suddenly blew our way and my thoughts scattered around in my head at the scent of blood.

"Hmmm…" My body actually moved towards the smell.

"I'm just going to watch you and step in if you need me, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, not really listening.

"Try to be quiet. And fast." He said.

I kept my steps slow and steady when I started to move towards them, but when my foot landed on a twig that I didn't see in the tall grass, there was a loud snap. The animal's ears all suddenly shot up; when they spotted me they all turned and ran. I cursed to myself and ran after them, trying not to lose the game. I jumped over the small stream and sprinted out of the clearing and into the trees beyond. I could hear their every move and would chase them if they got close enough. I was about to jump for the large buck, which was obviously the leader of the group when a familiar and amazing scent filled my nose. I stopped in my tracks and barely noticed that the deer had scurried off to hide in the large bushes and trees.

I followed the scent and I then climbed the tree closest to me. I stood on one of the thick branches that hovered just below the canopy of the trees. Sitting on the branch next to me was a large female mountain lion. The scent that filled my nose when I breathed in was a smell so irresistible that I almost started to salivate, but that would be embarrassing as Edward was standing just below me.

The mountain lion spotted me then and spun around in just enough time to see me leap at it, my instincts taking over just like when I had the first time I had fed. We both fell to the ground over ten feet below us, near where Edward was standing. But before landing on the hard rock that was underneath the dirt, I spun the cat around so that its back was facing the ground and I was on top of her.

We landed with a loud _crunch_ that was definitely coming from the large cat's ribs as it landed kind of awkwardly on its side. But it didn't give up; it was a fighter, fighting for its life. With feeble attempt, it swung its paw around at my face, which I neatly dodged. With just a little effort and I little bit of sadness, I twisted its neck, and with a sharp snap I broke it. I bit into its neck, just below the jugular, loving the feeling of the blood flowing down my throat.

As I drained the sweet, delicious liquid from its body, I had the feeling that I was being watched, but ignored that fact, as I knew it was Edward.

When I was done, I stood up and away from the cat and faced Edward.

He was leaning against a tree not too far away from me as I stood there, staring at my shoes.

"You are quite entertaining to watch, Bella." He said, suddenly beside me, putting his hand underneath my chin and lifting my head up. I looked into his eyes and instead of seeing repulsion I saw fascination and amazement.

"Why aren't you disgusted by me?" I asked, shaking my head out of his grasp.

"What is there to be disgusted by? It's what we do to survive. Plus, you couldn't make anything disgusting." He said with a smile, before tugging at my hand and leading me away.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "What if I was a cannibal?"

He screwed up his head in mock concentration. "Yes, I probably would, I mean, not if you were, like, drinking a human," He paused. "But if you started eating their skin and organs and everything, I probably would." He shrugged and smiled.

"Okay, gross!" I exclaimed and laughed.

On the way back we had a game of twenty questions. I learned that he liked the colour brown; his favourite type of blood was mountain lion, he played the piano, he enjoyed sports, mainly basketball, baseball and football (typical). He also once had a pet Labrador named Lucky, but she died about two years ago.

After learning all of these new things about each other, I felt a sort of companionship with him, the more we learned, the more I liked him as a friend though, nothing else.

When we returned back to the school, everyone was in class. All was quiet until we walked closer to the school and every ones thoughts exploded in my mind. I groaned.

"You learn to tune it out after time." Edward said as we walked into my dorm.

"It hasn't after three days, so I bloody-well hope so." I said to him as I walked into my room.

He laughed at my comment and I rolled my eyes at him. I then saw the outfit that was placed on my bed. Converses, skinny jeans and a Tight black T-shirt that said 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies!'.

Edward waited in my room whilst I got changed in the bathroom and made myself look presentable.

"You look nice." Edward smiled when I came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing my bag and taking his hand to lead him out the door. He intertwined our fingers and I looked up at him surprised. He gave me a questioning look and inclined his head towards our joined hands. I nodded to say that it was okay, and the most breathtaking smile lit up his face. I smiled right back at him and tried to ignore the tingling that was taking over my whole arm.

When we reached the gym, where my next class was being held, I said a quick goodbye to Edward.

I heard everyone's thoughts in the gym before I entered and I knew that something was happening.

I walked into the room, not knowing what was going on until I walked into someone.

"Watch it!" She spat.

"Sor-ry!" I spat back

"Who are you?" She asked, glaring at me.

_"Who are you?" _I asked back, using the same icy glare.

Her glare faltered. Hell yeah! My glare is better than yours! I stopped myself from sticking my tongue out at her. "I'm Eddie's girlfriend" She replied.

My glare vanished, replaced by absolute shock, and my mouth hung open. "You're _what?"_

"Yup, we've been dating for the past two months." She studied her fingernails casually, but she looked and sounded way too smug to be casual.

"Oh, really?" I asked her. "I heard that you have been in France for the past three, and I heard that _Eddie_ doesn't do long distance relationships."

"How would you know? You're the stupid half-human that doesn't know anything about being a vampire or Edward!" She was fuming.

"I may not know much about being a vampire, but it probably helps that I can read minds." I stated simply. She froze, looking at me in shock, then growled and abruptly disappeared into the locker rooms. A bunch of other girls sneered at me then followed the stupid, fake blonde into the same room.

"It's about time that someone told that slut Tanya off." Someone suddenly appeared beside me. And of course the ice queen's name was _Tanya._

"Hi, I'm Angela." She said, holding her hand out.

"Bella." I said, shaking it, and then taking in her appearance, I saw she wore jeans like me, a cropped denim jacket and a plain, white Tee with ballet flats. Yuki suddenly appeared beside me at that point, and I wondered why everyone was sneaking up on me. I was the mind reader, not them! I then introduced Yuki to Angela, and we all seemed to get along.

We all walked into the changing rooms, I found my locker and opened it to find a pair of leggings and a plain t-shirt that I put in the other day when I didn't do the practical as it was just a practice day anyway. Which reminded me that we had an assembly that was welcoming all students back to the school. We changed quickly and went back out to face the hell that we call practical studies.

**A/N- What do you think of the stupid, fake Ice Queen?**

**Yeah, I knew that you wouldn't like her, but what can you do about these people? They say that they hate, you but really, they just follow you around everywhere lol :)**

_**Story Recommendations! **_

_**P.S Only if you want to follow a story, i'll put in completed ones in my next update**_

**My Life With Love -paigeyy123**

**If you want a cute story to follow from the beginning this is the story for you!**

_Renee and Esme had been best friends since they were 5 years old, and it seems like destiny when they both gave birth to their first child, on the same day! E/B Em/R A/J set in California. rated M for future lemons and language_

**An Introduction To Swirl And Daisy**

**You want another Edward/Bella Fluff? This is the story for you!**

_A first kiss, a first dance, a first curse word shared between best friends. This is the tale of a boring young geek and the social pariah who thought the world of him. A tale of growing up. A tale of a Non-Romantic Romance._

**A/N-Highly Recommended by me!**

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N-Sorry? Yeah, yeah, i know its been a while but school is a pain in the ass.**

**I'm sure a few people can understand.**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED OR STORY ALERTED! YOU MAKE MY DAY!**

**ANOTHER HUGE THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME BETA FeelItWithYourHeart!**

**Chapter 13**

_Explosive, ferocious, get up get down that's showbiz_

_Power to the people who have freedom in their focus_

_I hope this helps you when you're under the thumb_

_When you feel like nothing can save you_

_When you feel like jumping the gun_

I wouldn't say that I was bad at sports, but I came to learn that when in a room full of vampires, you don't have a chance. Whoever thought that combat training was fun was seriously wrong in the head. And whoever made up combat in the first place, well, you really don't want to get me started.

To make matters worse, I got paired up with the Ice Queen. She kept punching and kicking with such a force that I should have had broken bones, but being only half-half I merely got extremely large and painful bruises.

She dodged every one of my attacks with grace and speed. I had a little respect for her skills-that was until she opened her big mouth.

"Uh, this is almost painful to watch. Can you set me up with a partner who is tall enough to reach my elbows next time, miss?"

_Stop, relax and remember even in the worst weather_

_You'll find a way across it; there'll be brighter days honest_

_So get up, get out and get somethin' that's on the real_

_Forget what you were taught and show these people how you feel_

I kicked her in the stomach with enough force that she fell on her back with a hiss, blonde hair flying everywhere. The downside was that I felt my toes explode in pain. I heard some applause and others throw curses and such in my direction. I tried not to hop up and down clutching my damaged foot, but it was too painful to ignore. I crouched down and rubbed it slightly, wincing every time I touched a sore spot. As a matter of fact, that sore spot was everywhere.

I was pretty proud of myself, if I do say so myself. I couldn't help but think that next time, I would be using my mind reading ability to see what she was going to do next and maybe not use that particular foot.

When we had another go, and she was definitely going all out for it, trying to hit my face this time. I was concentrating on her thoughts though, and just as I thought, she couldn't catch me. The thing you learn in combat was that it's not about hurting the person you are attacking, but dodging their attacks. Though I also came to learn that that doesn't work with vampires. They. Never. Get. Tired.

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Though you try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part._

After about half an hour of dodging her attacks, Tanya gave up on attacking me and stood still with her eyes closed. I stood there for about 30 seconds waiting for her to do something, and then I realized that I could read thoughts-Why am I so thick? But before I could, she was behind me and in front of me. As a matter of fact, there were about ten of her surrounding me!

But you could tell which was the real one, because all of the others had an eerie white glow to them. Tanya just cocked her head to the side and opened her bright, red eyes, and her replicas did the same thing. But they had no irises and no pupils, just the whites. Quite disturbing, actually.

I never really understood where these powers that are given to us come from. I mean, its not like Tanya could duplicate herself as a human, and I certainly didn't prophesize before I came to school. I am different, I guess. A better example would be that Rosalie certainly couldn't disappear when she was human.

Before I could really think about the subject, Tanya and her duplicates trained their eyes on me. Well, Tanya did, and the others just rolled their whites in my direction.

I cringed and Tanya frowned. "It's a work-in-progress," she muttered. "I can get everything but the eyes." The duplicated images wavered for a second then disappeared. Tanya scrunched her brows in concentration and they came back suddenly.

Before I had any time to do anything-or to run away-they all attacked me at once while Tanya stood there, watching and panting slightly like she was actually having a hard time doing this.

I screamed and ran away with little dignity I had left. Screw dignity; who needs it?

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Take a look at me_

_'Cause I do not care at all._

I heard laughing and someone telling the people laughing to 'shut up'. I was hiding behind Angela and Yuki with my eyes closed when I felt two feather light touches on my arm. I opened one eye and found one of Tanya's duplicates punching my arm, but I could barely feel a thing. I opened the other eye and stood up, shaking the other Tanya off. I heard the real Tanya growl and then her doubles all disappeared.

The whole class was laughing, I realized. I looked at Angela, who said, "The duplicates are useless, they don't do anything at all. She has been trying to perfect them since she came to this school, but has only gotten this far. It's better than when she first came. Apparently she could only create the outline. She barely even got into this school, her power level was so low."

Well that was a huge shock. She must have a rich daddy.

Tanya was walking towards me then, obviously annoyed by my lack of fear.

"All I know is the sun is shining, yet we fight on through the night." I muttered, remembering some lyrics of the song I had downloaded this morning off of the schools computer from the recently discovered computer room/library. I hope they have some half-decent books.

Then, just as Tanya reached me, the bell rang and I sighed in relief, not waiting for anyone as I ran to the changing room.

* * *

"So…" I said, circling the rim of my glass with my little finger absentmindedly. "I heard that you have a girlfriend."

"What?" Edward barked, clearly not expecting that. I was getting amazingly good at blocking my mind from him. "Um, whoever you got that information from was clearly misinformed."

"Well, Tanya…"

"Of course she would be the one spreading that around…" He muttered, watching me take a sip of my water.

"But…"

"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said. "I don't have a girlfriend. Don't you think I might have said something about it?"

"Well, I didn't really think about that, and I probably wouldn't have noticed anyway. It's your fault-"

"Bella, its not my if fault you are exceptionally unobservant." He interrupted. I wasn't even going to say that!

I sighed, giving up on the argument. It was a waste of time; he knew he was going to win.

"On to more important matters…"

I groaned, putting the glass on the table with the force that caused some of the water to land with a small 'plop' on the wooden table. I didn't know what he was going to say, it was the _way_ he said it that made me groan.

"Bella, look at me!" Edward said loudly, causing me to jump slightly. "Why did you get on the bike? Did he hurt you? How did you get back?"

He'd been flinging questions at me with such speed that I felt like I was taking one of those psychiatric tests where you answer with the first word that comes to mind. "Toaster." I mumbled to myself, giggling.

"What?" He asked, staring at me perplexedly.

I waved him off with a flick of my hand. "Nevermind."

"Like I said…" He said, watching me warily. "Are you okay?"

"You tell me, mind-reader." He flashed me a quick crooked smile that I didn't think I'd ever seen before. I also had never noticed how utterly breath-taking he was. The perfect disarray of gold-to red-to-brown hair, his burning red eyes, the straight nose, the full lips, the sharp planes of his jaw…even his ears looked perfect. It's like, through the one smile, a whole new light was cast upon my view on Edward. To say I was afraid of this was a little bit of an understatement.

I caught some movement in my peripheral vision. I flicked my eyes towards it and saw that it was only Edwards hand coming up to rest upon the table. I wanted to touch the soft looking skin, just to see if it really was as soft as it looked.

"Bella." Edward said, moving my focus back onto the conversation, or lack thereof. "Where has your mind drifted off to? Hmm?"

I felt my face flush, but I quickly recovered. "Nowhere."

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely."

"I don't usually blush…" I said, blushing again, and looked down.

He smiled softly. I wondered briefly if the past conversation had been forgotten. Edward opened his mouth but the bell rang shrilly, disrupting what he was about to say.

I looked back at him. His face startled me — his expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch him flared as strong as before. My goodbye stuck in my throat. He raised his hand, hesitant, conflict raging in his eyes, and then swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips. His skin was as icy as ever, but the trail his fingers left on my skin was alarmingly warm — like I'd been burned, but didn't feel the pain of it yet.

Edward stood up then and left me sitting at the table, completely and utterly confused, scared and excited at the same time.

I think I sat there for the whole hour, only getting up to go to power studies when the bell rang again.

**A/N-Favorite line? Favorite part? You tell me. Review = Preview.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N-A little bit quicker than usual! Or maybe not, but time has flown when you are on school break, well here it is!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and too my awesome Beta FeelItWithYourHeart!**

**I just realized that i don't usually say this for some reason, i'll try to remember...**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, i don't own twilight, and neither do you!**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"Can you take this off me now? I hate being blind!"

"Shut up, and don't stop walking," he whispered in my ear. I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest, but kept walking anyway. After the usual classes today, Edward had found me, telling me he wanted to take me somewhere; he insisted that I be blindfolded though. I tried to read his mind but he had covered it with a heavy cloak of gray, so I saw nothing.

I stumbled over a tree root, but Edward kept me firmly in place. "Okay," he said, louder now, "we're here."

He pulled the blindfold away from my closed eyes. I opened them slowly and was completely shocked by the sight before me.

It was a meadow, completely bathed in sunlight, an oddity in the small town of Forks. The meadow looked like it was in a secluded area, completely hidden by all types of tall, hanging trees, shadowing small parts of the meadow. The ground was covered in various types of flowers, and I could hear the faint tinkling of a small stream running nearby. I didn't want to move. I couldn't move anyway; the pure rawness of this site had captured me, never willing to let me go.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked me, never moving out of the shadows, whereas I was completely willing to let the sunlight cover me. I ran into the centre of the meadow, spinning in circles.

"Like it?" I asked incredulously, still spinning around. "I freaking love it!"

He smiled when I stopped, finally moving out of the shadows. I gasped when the sunlight hit the bare skin of his face, his neck and his arms. I wasn't one for being overly dramatic or girly, but the sight of Edward just then made me want to melt at his feet and worship the ground he stood on. The sunlight caused his skin to glitter and shimmer and colour like the different facets of a diamond. I was in literal awe.

I wanted to reach out and touch him.

So I did.

I walked over to where he was standing, just on the edge of the meadow, and moved my hand through the air, letting it hover just shy of his skin. The shimmering of his skin reflected back onto my own as I got nearer and nearer.

I traced the sharp lines of his cheekbone, and let the other hand drift up his arm. While I was doing this, his eyes watched my every movement, every touch, stroke and brush of my hands.

Finally, he stopped my movements and took my hand, silently guiding me to the middle of the meadow and, without warning, fell to the ground backwards, pulling me with him. I landed softly on the grass next to him and closed my eyes as the wind brushed over my skin, causing some stray pieces of hair to go flying around me and bits of grass to tickle my face.

"Does it annoy you?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

I almost heard his frown. "Does what annoy me?"

I sighed. "The fact that you can't sleep. Can't dream."

He shifted next to me, moving his arm under my head to wrap around my shoulders. "Sometimes," he said quietly. "If I could change anything about the way I am, it would be that. To be able to sleep. To dream."

I frowned, considering this. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to not be able to dream. "Dreaming is how your mind lets yourself escape from reality, but only for a moment, because while dreaming is fine, you have to wake up eventually. And when you do, you have to be able to sense reality from pretence. If you dreamt for too long, the mind would start to think that this was the real world, and reality was the dream. Which is why the mind only lets you dream for a little while. So it doesn't get caught up in your own dream world."

"Wow."

I opened one eye. "What?"

"That was really insightful." He said, staring at me, shocked.

I closed my eye. "I can be insightful if I want to be. I just happened to be feeling overly insightful today."

He laughed, but I was already thinking of something else.

"Sometimes I dream that I'm running. I don't know whether I'm running to or from something. I run through so many places, meadows like this one, wide berths of land, forests…anywhere. I feel so free running through these beautiful places. But, because I'm running so fast, I don't have the time to stop and admire them. Suddenly I don't feel the ground under my feet anymore, and I'm falling, and I panic. I can't breathe, can't see but then I realize, I'm not falling, I'm flying! High above the sea, I feel amazing, free and alive, but then I'm falling again, because I realize that I have no one to share it with. And just before I hit the water…"

I take a breath, changing the dark tone of my voice. "I wake up."

I open my eyes to see Edward's red eyes staring back at me, so many questions hidden in their colour. "I don't usually," I shifted, uncomfortable with the silence, "tell people this kind of stuff."

His eyes widened. "Really? Not even your dad?"

"No, no one except my Grandma." I could feel myself tearing up, but not letting any fall. I don't really cry, it makes me feel weak.

"What happened to her?" He asked slowly, carefully.

I sighed, a little bit of depression sinking in. "She died." I stated simply.

"I'm sorry." He said, sadness in his eyes.

"What colour were your eyes before you…died?" I asked suddenly, catching him off-guard.

"Green." He said, sadly. "My mother's eyes were green, too. She was a great mom, and an amazing person, always helping others, never looking out for herself."

"What happened to her?" I asked, not wanting to upset him, but wanting to know all the same.

"We were all shot in the burglary of our house. They were both killed, but I survived. That was when Carlisle found me." The name Carlisle rang a bell in my head, but I couldn't quite place it.

"I bet she was beautiful." I told him.

"Why do you bet that?"

"Because you're her son." I smiled at him when his eyes shined with tears that would never, ever fall. I pulled him into my arms, slowly and carefully, and kissed the top of his pale and cool fore-head.

"I never knew my mom." I explained to him, trying to console him in some way. "She died when I was…" I grimaced through my tears. "…Born."

"I bet she was beautiful too." He said looking up at me. He then laid his head over my chest. "I can hear your heartbeat." He whispered into my neck. I smiled into the sunlight and rubbed my hand over Edwards, noticing that his usually cold skin turned slightly warm.

**EPOV**

I lay still, listening to Bella's heartbeat, relishing in the wholeness of the sound. I didn't even feel the bloodlust when I heard the wet, pumping sound from beneath her skin. It just reminded me that she was alive, and that thought alone made me want to keep her alive.

I didn't know how long we lay there, but we stayed until it was morning again.

During the night we would talk about our lives before the school, our memories. We spent hours stargazing and pointing out the different constellations, and I just watched Bella as she slept. When she finally fell asleep in my arms, I didn't know if she was warm or not, but I couldn't leave her. Alice crept over and threw a blanket at me before winking and heading back into the darkness where Jasper gave me a 'thumbs up'. I flipped him off.

When morning rolled around, it started to rain, causing Bella to grumble when she woke, but laugh at the fact that I was wet and she was not, because I had leant over her with the blanket, completely covering her from the rain.

We then made our way back to the school where we both went our separate ways to get ready for class, only to get a worried call from Bella two minutes later.

"Bella?" I asked into my phone as I walked into my room, wondering how she got my number, but not worrying about that just then.

"Edward," she sobbed. "Come to me, please!"

**A/N-Thanks for reading, review for me!**


End file.
